Sob o Luar
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Yaoi, Lemon, Drama. Casais: Kai x Ray x Lee e Tyson x Max. Kai não consegue mais esconder seu desejo por Ray que sente o mesmo pelo rapaz, mas o passo de Ray irá importuná-los. Será que eles vão ficar juntos? REESCRITA 2008
1. Paquerando

Por Leona-EBM

Por Leona-EBM

Sob o Luar

Capítulo I

Paquerando

_OoO_

_Quero que todos os dias do ano  
todos os dias da vida  
de meia em meia hora  
de 5 em 5 minutos  
me digas: Eu te amo._

OoO

A noite era silenciosa e um manto azulado estava carregado por brilhantes estrelas. O luar estava chamativo naquela noite, a iluminação da lua invadia o quarto silencioso, iluminando os móveis, mostrando suas curvas e produzindo uma sombra escura naquele quarto.

Ray não conseguia tirar os olhos da luz do luar que invadia todo o quarto iluminado todos seu amigos. Ele suspirou, o sono estava sendo difícil de ser conquistado. E fazia um tempo que não conseguia dormir direito, desde que perdeu sua 'Fera Bit' para aquele garotinho.

- Por que não descansa... amanhã teremos um treinamento difícil - Kai disse de repente ao ver que Ray ainda estava acordado, com um olhar entristecido.

- Tem razão! – concordou, voltando a fechar suas pálpebras.

O moreno se deitou na sua cama, que ficava ao lado da cama de Kai e se concentrou em dormir, pois não tinha bons sonhos desde que perdera sua fera e havia descoberto um sentimento totalmente errado para com seu amigo.

Na manhã do dia seguinte. O céu estava acinzentado e uma garoa fina caia dos céus, molhando as copas das árvores. Os ventos matinais adentravam pelas frestas das janelas, acordando um dos jogadores, que abriu os olhos e viu que todo mundo ainda estava dormindo.

- VAMOS ACORDAR!!- Max gritou de repente. Ele pegou seu travesseiro e começou a jogá-los em cima dos garotos, que começaram a abrir seus olhos lentamente.

- Oi... hein? Já é de manhã?- Tyson indagou, e esfregou seus olhos para se acostumar com a claridade.

- Isso mesmo!! É um novo dia e temos que treinar!!- O loirinho disse, pulando em cima de Tyson, começando a lhe bater com o travesseiro.

- Ahhhh!!- Tyson grita com o ataque, mas não ficou para trás. Ele pegou seu travesseiro e começou a revidar os ataques, batendo em Max. E a confusão começou a ser iniciada.

- Será que não da pra vocês acordarem de uma forma normal?- Kai indagou, e se levantou começando a arrumar sua cama com a sua cara séria e fechada de sempre.

- Hei! Pessoal, vamos parar com isso ta bom ?- Ray pediu, tentando amenizar as coisas mas a única coisa que recebe é uma um travesseiro na sua cara.

Tyson e Max riram em uníssono ao ver a cara contrariada do moreno. Quando Ray o encara, ele deixou um olhar bem claro em sua face. Ele se vingaria!

- Agora vocês vão ver!!- Ray grita, e pula em cima deles tentando acabar com eles com seu travesseiro.

Max e Tyson se olham com um olhar cúmplice. Max segurou os braços de Ray enquanto Tyson pegava seu travesseiro para atacar o moreno, que não conseguia se soltar. Logo ele foi enchido de travesseiradas em sua cara.

Kai olhava tudo à distância, mas sentia vontade de estar no lugar de Max, aquele loirinho que segurava seu objeto de desejo com tanta insistência. Ele observou discretamente a face de Ray, adorando vê-lo sorrir daquele jeito tão maroto.

- O que foi Kai? Quer brincar também?- Tyson indagou, enquanto tentava sufocar seu amigo com seu travesseiro.

- Não tenho tempo pra perder com isso!- disse secamente.

Kai saiu do quarto dando uma última olhada pro moreno. Seu coração parou algumas batidas ao ver o estado de Ray, ele estava jogado no chão com Tyson em cima dele. A blusa do pijama estava com os primeiros botões abertos e seu short havia escorregado até sua virilha, permitindo que suas pernas ficassem exposta.

No entanto, Kai não ficou ali por muito tempo ou não ia conseguir disfarçar suas intenções. Ele passa por um corredor de madeira e entra na cozinha totalmente só e começa a fazer o café da manhã, pois Tifi havia viajado para sua terra natal por um problema familiar que resolveu não comentar com nenhum deles. Sendo que o rapaz era o responsável pela alimentação de todos.

Tyson resolve soltar o moreno que estava com a cara toda vermelha e os olhos lacrimejantes. Ele dá um passo para trás e fica olhando para Ray e Max que lhe sorriu.

- Sai de cima de mim! - gritou e começou a se mexer conseguindo de soltar do loirinho que ainda ria com a brincadeira.

- Relaxa cara! – Max pediu, afastando-se de Ray antes que recebesse algum golpe de sua arte marcial.

- Eu vou sair daqui. Seus malucos – comentou, começando a sair do quarto.

- Não vai trocar de roupa? – Tyson indagou, ao vê-lo saindo de pijama.

- Ainda não... quando eu for treinar – disse, arrumando suas roupas que estavam amassadas.

- Tem razão eu também vou ficar assim!!- Max disse.

O loirinho deu uma olhada nada discreta para seu companheiro ao ver que estavam sozinhos naquele quarto.

- Você fica bem de qualquer jeito... – Tyson murmurou.

- Você também, sabia? – Max indagou, aproximando-se de Tyson com passos lentos e sedutores, ele aproximou-se lentamente e tocou no seu rosto, encostando seus lábios nos de Tyson que fechou os olhos. Ambos beijaram em silêncio.

- Te vejo na cozinha – Max sussurrou, separando-se de Tyson que lhe exibia um folhar febril. Ele saiu com passos alegres do quarto, dando uma última olhada para trás.

- Eu fico ou não fico?- Tyson olhava pro seu pijama e pra suas roupas que estavam penduradas no cabide do armário. Estava usando um shorts e uma camiseta vermelha- Fico!!- disse para si mesmo e saiu correndo pra cozinha ao ver que seu estômago começava a roncar.

Ray entrou na cozinha cumprimentando Kai que havia terminado de fazer o café. Ele pensou em se sentar numa cadeira de madeira, mas parou ao ver que não havia nenhum alimento.

Não tem nada pra comer?- Ray indagou, olhando para Kai.

- Tem algo no armazém, eu irei buscar – disse, afastando-se da pia e indo para a saída da cozinha, passando pelo corredor.

- Eu te ajudo - Ray avisou, e o seguiu.

- Aonde vão?- Max pergunta ao se cruzarem.

- Pegar mantimentos no armazém - Ray respondeu, ao contrário de Kai que passou reto sem lhe dar nenhuma satisfação. Depois se cruzam com Tyson, que já havia ouvido a resposta de Ray, portanto apenas passou reto por eles, com seu sorriso habitual.

Eles caminham até uma porta de madeira que dava entrada há um pequeno armazém que havia alguns alimentos. Kai abriu a porta e adentrou no lugar, sendo seguido por Max que nunca havia entrado lá antes.

- Quanta coisa!- Ray exclamou.

- O senhor nos deixou nessa casa para que treinássemos, mas também deixou uma grande quantidade de mantimentos, que só eu tenho a chave para pegá-los- Kai revelou, começando a pegar algumas coisas para o café da manhã.

- Eu te ajudo – disse, pegando uma caixa de madeira que estava no chão – coloque aqui dentro.

Kai ficou com o coração acelerado ao ver que os músculos do moreno ficavam à mostra. E quanto mais peso era colocado na caixa, mais os músculos de Ray ficavam a mostra, sem contar que o peso da caixa estava fazendo sua blusa ir para baixo, deixando mais amostra seu tórax.

- Nossa! Mas precisa de tudo isso? Não acha que já está bom? – indagou, olhando para a caixa que estava começando a ficar muito pesada.

- Estou pegando coisas pro almoço também... - Kai disse no seu tom frio.

Ele tentou desviar seu olhar do peito do moreno, mas não estava conseguindo se controlar. Num momento de distração, ele deixa uma lata de milho escorregar, caindo diretamente no pé de Ray.

- Ai! Presta mais atenção – gritou.

Ray coloca a caixa no chão com um pouco de dificuldade e sentou-se ao seu lado, pegando seu pé que estava dolorido. Havia realmente doído.

- Desculpe-me – pediu, estendendo sua mão para o moreno, que aceitou sua ajuda, levantando-se.

Na cozinha. Tyson e Max estavam numa situação mais delicada, o loirinho estava esquivando-se das investidas de seu namorado secreto, que cismou em querer beijá-lo.

- E se alguém ver? – indagou Max.

- Aí a gente diz que se ama - Tyson disse, abrindo um sorriso amável.

- Mas o Tiffi descobriu isso e não aceitou bem. Aquela história de problemas familiares era uma mentira deslavada - Max comenta, jogando-se na cadeira, com um certo desânimo.

- Ele era um tRaydor. Não podia ter falado aquilo de você pra mim, por isso eu disse umas verdades para ele...- Tyson disse num tom mais baixo, sentando-se ao lado de Max.

- Ele gostava de você... por isso ele disse aquelas coisas!- Max comentou.

- Sei, mas ele não podia ter dito isso mesmo assim... – murmurou.

- Como aqueles dois tão demorando... – Max comentou, soltando um longo suspiro. Ele estava com fome e o cheiro do café estava lhe fazendo salivar.

- Você percebeu que o Kai fica caidinho pelo Ray?- Tyson indagou, exibindo um olhar malicioso para Max que arregalou seus olhos.

- Acha mesmo? – indagou. Afinal Kai era tão reservado que era difícil imaginá-lo numa situação como essa.

- Não viu como ele queria estar brincando com Ray naquela hora?

- Eu não percebi nada!!- disse.

Max ficou pensativo por um tempo até que lembrou que já havia pegado Kai espiando Ray se trocando no quarto um outro dia, mas tinha pensado que ele só estava esperando o outro se trocar para ele entrar.

- Você é muito desligado!! Começa a notar que o Ray...

- O que tem eu?- Ray indagou, ao entrar na cozinha acompanhado de Kai.

- RAY!? É...que eu tava dizendo pro Max que você... não...- Tyson começou a falar, pensando em como se explicaria.

- Ele tava dizendo que você gosta muito de tomar banho em rios de... águas quentes... porque isso Ray?- Max indagou, ajudando seu namorado que sorriu aliviado.

- Ah! É isso? Bom eu gosto disso pois é muito relaxante - Ray disse, colocando a caixa na pia na cozinha.

- Então que tal tomarmos um banho depois do treino? Seria muito... relaxante!- Tyson indagou, dando uma piscada bem discreta para Kai que não entendeu nada, mas resolveu se sentar à mesa e começar a se servir dos mantimentos que havia pegado no armazém.

Eles tomaram seu café da manhã e depois ajudaram a limpar a cozinha. Quando terminaram seus afazeres, cada um foi para seu canto para iniciar seu treinamento.

Horas mais tarde. Todos estavam sentados sob uma grande árvore desfrutando de sua generosa sombra que os cobria por inteiro.

- Que tal o banho?- Tyson indagou, olhando com entusiasmo para os três companheiros.

- Agora?- Ray indagou, pegando uma toalha branca de algodão, começando a secar algumas gotículas de suor que escorriam por sua face avermelhada.

- Deixa-me secar também?- Max indagou e logo pegou a toalha das mãos de Ray, secando seu suor do pescoço e depois se levanta a jogando pra Kai.

- Vamos indo. Espero vocês dois lá... e eu não aceito um não como resposta - Tyson disse, olhando fixamente para Ray e Kai que não disseram nada. Ele virou-se de costas e começou a caminhar junto com Max.

Kai olha para toalha em sua mão. Ela tinha o suor de Max e de Ray nela, então ele rasga a toalha ficando com o pedaço do Ray e joga o outro pedaço no chão.

- Por que fez isso?- Ray indagou, sem entender sua atitude.

- Já estava velha mesmo!- Kai disse secamente, levantando-se e deixando Ray sozinho.

Ray ficou observando Kai se afastar até que ele sumiu de sua vista. Ele soltou um longo suspiro e olhou para o pano que estava jogado no chão, aos poucos foi se levantando indo atrás de seus amigos.

Kai caminhava na direção da sauna, ele admitia que estava precisando relaxar mesmo, mas não por causa dos treinos e sim por causa de um certo garoto que o estava deixando louco.

OoO

_Ouvindo-te dizer: Eu te amo,  
creio, no momento, que sou amado.  
No momento anterior  
e no seguinte,  
como sabê-lo?_

OoO

Era uma pequena gruta antiga que ficava perto daquela casa incrível. No seu interior havia uma fonte de águas termais muito bem conservada pelos donos da região. Tyson e Max estavam dentro da água, usando uma toalha branca em volta de seus quadris.

- Essa noite promete - Tyson comentou, rindo sozinho com os pensamentos na sua cabeça.

- Não faça nada precipitado – o loirinho pediu, sabendo que seu namorado era muito exagerado, ele afundou-se mais naquela água quente soltando um gemido baixo.

- Hum... parece que a água ta boa!!- Tyson comentou, sorrindo maliciosamente para seu companheiro, que sorriu de volta.

No entanto os dois não fizeram nada precipitado, e logo Kai apareceu com uma toalha azul claro enrolada na cintura, foi entrando lentamente na água quente, olhando para os dois garotos que lhe observavam com atenção.

- A é muito gostosa, não é mesmo, Kai? - Tyson comentou, sorridente.

- Concordo - Kai disse, deixando seu corpo solto, fazendo apenas sua cabeça ficar para fora d'água. Aquilo era relaxante demais.

Tyson e Max abriram um largo sorriso ao verem Ray entrando na gruta. Ray estava com uma toalha branca enrolada na cintura, ele havia tirado a faixa de sua cabeça, mas não soltou seus cabelos, pois seria um sacrifício prendê-los novamente.

- Até quem fim Ray - Tyson disse num tom algo, observando a face de Kai, vendo que ele abriu os olhos e encarou o moreno de canto.

Eles tinham que admitir que Ray era muito bonito e seu treinamento em artes marciais havia deixado o seu corpo muito bonito e definido, e sua pele era bem branca combinando perfeitamente com seus cabelos negros e com seus olhos amarelados.

Kai desviou o olhar do moreno ao ver que Tyson o observava. Ray começou a caminhar lentamente até a água, adentrando aos poucos, adorando sentir seus músculos relaxarem.

- Que água gostosa – comentou, fechando os olhos e deitando sua cabeça numa pedra fazendo seu tórax definido ficar para fora da água para o delírio de Kai, que estava ficando excitado com aquela cena. O peito de Ray subia e descia por causa da respiração. Infelizmente Kai não ficou observando-o como queria, pois já havia notado que Tyson não parava de observá-lo.

- Hein, Ray – Tyson o chamou de repente.

- O que foi, Tyson? – indagou, sem sair da sua posição, pois estava com preguiça de se locomover.

- Por que não solta seu cabelo?- Tyson indagou, dando um olhar cúmplice para Max que sorriu divertido.

- Por que se eu soltar vai demorar muito para eu prendê-lo novamente...-disse sem perceber que Tyson e Max de aproximavam dele com um sorriso perverso no rosto.

- Mas a gente te ajuda a prendê-lo novamente!

- Não mesmo Tyson! – disse.

Ray abriu os olhos para encarar os dois, mas já era tarde de mais eles estavam muito próximos e o agarraram.

- Não! Tyson não faz isso! NÃOOOO!!- Ray gritava, e se debatia, mas não queria machucar seus amigos, por isso não usava nenhum golpe de arte marcial.

Kai olhava tudo de longe cada vez mais excitado, a toalha de Ray começava a escorregar, Max o abraçava prendendo seus braços e a toalha para não cair.

Tyson começou a soltar seus cabelos demorou um pouco para fazê-lo pois o moreno não parava de se debater. Tyson sorri ao ver o manto preto cobrir toda a costa do moreno, olhou para Max pedindo que ele o virasse, mas o segurasse novamente. Já tinham planejado fazer isso antes mesmo de chegarem à gruta.

- Nossa Ray! Mas quanto cabelo! – Tyson exclamou.

Tyson piscou algumas vezes ao ver todo aquele cabelo que chegava até o chão. Não podia dizer isso para ninguém mas Ray estava realmente sexy desse jeito só faltava uma coisa para ele ficar mais lindo ainda.

- Que tal tirarmos isso?- Tyson indagou, apontando pra toalha de Ray.

- NÃO TYSON! - Ray gritou em desespero, tentando sair de perto daqueles dois pequenos demônios que não lhe deixavam em paz, mas não conseguiu.

- Hein Max!!

- Não sei mas... o Ray não pára quieto - Max disse, ele estava sentindo dificuldade em segurar o moreno.

Kai estava abismado com a beleza do moreno, seus cabelos eram lindos e o brilho do luar fazia eles ficarem com um brilho maravilhoso. Ele podia sentir seu sangue começar a ferver, a toalha de Ray estava começando a escorregar e Tyson estava disposto a retirá-la.

- Vamos fazer um jogo...- Tyson disse, e em seguida pediu para Max soltar Ray.

- Jogo?- Ray se afasta dos dois com um olhar irritado, vendo que seus cabelos começaram a grudar em seu dorso. Seria um sacrifício arrumá-los mais tarde.

- Sim. É assim vamos fazer duplas e cada dupla vai desafiar a outra a fazer algo - Tyson dizia, ele estava muito empolgado com a brincadeira, que já havia combinado com Max.

- Quem se recusar a fazer vai ter que ficar preso aqui dentro, pois só eu tenho a chave!!- Tyson disse e olha pra Kai que arregalou os seus olhos.

- Como assim?- Kai indagou finalmente.

- Quais serão as duplas?- Ray perguntou impaciente.

- Vamos tirar nos dedos iguais...- Disse, olhando para todos eles com atenção. Max já tinha planejado colocar 'dois' na primeira jogada e se não desse certo depois colocaria o 'três'.

Os quatro tiraram dedos iguais e Kai caiu com Ray e Max com Tyson. Um plano perfeito.

- E agora espertalhão?- Ray indagou, suas mãos seguravam seus cabelos que estavam grudando em seu corpo.

- Vamos ver quem começa – Max comentou, olhando para Kai.

- Par!

- Impar!- Kai diz a contra gosto. Ele não queria brincar, mas também tinha que pensar a respeito de que ficaria preso ali caso perdesse aquele jogo. Havia uma grande porta de metal na entrada daquela gruta e não seria fácil abri-la.

Max ganha e olha sorridente para Tyson. Depois de pensarem em algo eles desafiam.

- Desafiamos do Ray tirar a toalha.

- COMO?- Ray indagou, ficando indignado. Por quê eles sempre enchiam o seu saco? Estava começando a sentir-se perseguido.

- Se não vamos ficar aqui presos. E você fechou a porta antes de entrar, lembra? Nós não, vocês, pois eu tenho a chave - Tyson e Max começaram a rir.

Ray olhou para Kai que o olhou de volta, até que Ray se senta na água e retira a toalha, ficando com o rosto avermelhado. Felizmente estava no meio de homens.

- Passa ela para cá – Max pediu, estendendo sua mão.

- Toma!!- Ray joga a toalha para Max e fica debaixo d' água com as bochechas coradas.

- Agora é nossa vez?- Kai desvia seu olhar de Ray e prepara seu desafio.

- Onde está a chave?

- Isso Kai!- Ray sorriu com a inteligência do outro.

- Nesse local!- Max responde, rindo em seguida.

- Mas aonde?- Kai pergunta irritado.

- Eu já respondi agora é nossa vez...- Max cochicha algo no ouvido de Tyson e...

- Tira a toalha Kai!- Tyson manda.

- Não! Onde está a chave? – disse friamente.

- Então vamos indo... Max joga algo na água que faz as pernas de Kai e Ray ficarem bambas. O que seria aquilo? Ambos não sabiam responder. Max havia pegado essa substância mágica há muito tempo atrás e só agora viu utilidade para ela.

- O que é isso?- Ray pergunta assustado.

- É um presentinho – Max disse baixinho.

- Tira – Tyson insiste, apontando para a toalha de Kai.

- Ta bom- Kai disse, derrotado. Ele se senta na pedra bem devagar e retira a toalha a contra gosto.

- Agora é nossa vez – Ray disse.

- Que tal se nós perguntarmos em que lugar desse lugar está a chave Kai?

- Eles vão enrolar novamente... vamos pedir algo que eles não façam de maneira alguma...- Kai olha para Ray com um sorriso malicioso.

- Saquei! Eu quero que vocês dois se beijem - Kai e Ray sorriam vitoriosos, com certeza os dois iriam desistir do jogo.

- Mas você farão o mesmo. Tem certeza?- Tyson perguntou.

- Sim. Vamos se beijem. Vocês não têm coragem...- Kai pára de falar ao ver que os dois se aproximaram um do outro e se beijaram.

- MEU DEUS!- Kai gritou, pondo a mão na cabeça.

- EU NÃO ACREDITO!- Ray olha abismado pros dois.

- Agora é a vez de vocês- Tyson disse secamente, olhando para os dois garotos que estavam perplexos.

Ray e Kai se olham envergonhados, mas não fazem nada apenas olham novamente pros dois garotos que acabaram de se beijar.

- Então ta! Vamos indo embora... até vocês se beijarem – Tyson disse, dando uma piscada bem discreta para Kai que finalmente havia sacado que tudo isso havia sido planejado pelos dois desde o inicio.

- NÃO TYSON!! Já perdeu a graça... pode parando por aí... eu não vou beijar outro homem – Ray disse de repente, em desespero.

- Por que não? Você não tinha um caso com o Lee?- Tyson indagou inocentemente. A pergunta era. Como ele sabia desse segredo?

- Quem...quem te contou isso?- indagou perplexo. Ele estava com os olhos arregalados.

- O próprio!- Tyson revelou, saindo das águas termais, com um sorriso estonteante no rosto.

Kai estava surpresa com aquela revelação, ele ficou olhando para o moreno que estava com a cabeça baixa. Ele parecia estar constrangido. Era um assunto pessoal e Tyson não tinha o direito de expô-lo daquela maneira.

- Isso é verdade?- Kai indagou, com um olhar Rayvoso. Ele não agüentaria saber que Ray ainda podia gostar do outro rapaz.

- É – revelou num sussurro.

- E você ainda gosta dele?- Kai se recriminou ao perguntar isso, pois ele não tinha direito de exigir nada dele, a menos que ele lhe pertencesse.

- Eu? Er... não mais!- olhou pra Kai que parecia irritado com ele. Será que ele estava com nojo?

- Por que não mais?- indagou, aproximando-se mais dele, estava com uma sensação de estranha. Estava com vontade de abraçá-lo e beijá-lo desta vez.

- Por que? Olha isso não te interessa...- disse, ele tentou se levantar mas não conseguiu graças ao "presentinho" que Max havia jogado na água.

- Me interessa sim - Kai disse, puxando-o pelo braço.

Os dois ficam perto do outro. Kai tocou na face avermelhada de Ray, deslizando seu dedo por sua pele, ele inclinou-se para frente e com toda sua coragem encostou seus lábios nos lábios de Ray, abrindo lentamente sua boca, deixando sua língua adentrar naquela cavidade quente que tanto desejou.

Kai abre os olhos e vê que Ray estava com os olhos arregalados. Não podia culpá-lo por estar surpreso.

O corpo de Ray começou a cair lentamente para trás, sendo coberto pelo corpo musculoso de Kai, que ainda continuava beijando-o, como se estivesse enfeitiçando, tirando-o da realidade enquanto o deitava discretamente. Quando a cabeça de Ray encostou-se numa pedra, os lábios de Kai se afastaram e com os olhos contemplou a face avermelhada de Ray que tinha uma respiração agitada. Os cabelos negros estavam esparramados pela água, embelezando ainda mais aquela cena.

O desejo de Kai era nítido em seu olhar, ele inclinou-se para baixo e afundou sua cabeça na curva do pescoço de Ray, aspirando seu cheiro tão adorável, aquele perfume tão reconhecido. Ray era sempre muito perfumado, ele era uma pessoa charmosa e sempre estava muito bem apresentável, e não era apenas Kai que admirava e observava isso, os outros rapazes também comentavam.

Os lábios de Kai fecharam-se na pele de Ray, ouvindo um longo suspiro sair por seus lábios. Sua língua saiu timidamente, encostando-se à pele de Ray, sentindo seu gosto com mais intensidade e notando como Ray havia se arrepiado com esse gesto. Sem pensar duas vezes, Kai começou a lambê-lo com mais categoria.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!- Ray grita ao sentir uma mão apertando seu pedaço de carne que estava começando a ganhar vida. Desde quando Kai era tão atrevido? Não sabia responder e não conseguia pensar.

- Como...eu...queria...isso – Kai revelou num sussurro.

- Que...ria?- indagou, parecendo surpreso.

Ray joga a cabeça para trás sentindo todo seu corpo pegar fogo. Quando abriu os olhos se deparou com a lua que aparecia através do buraco daquela gruta, ela era testemunha de tudo que estava acontecendo.

- E como...- Kai disse baixinho.

Kai desceu sua língua até seus mamilos rasados os atacou com a boca, ficou um bom tempo nos mamilos ao ver a expressão de prazer no rosto do moreno.

Kai juntou todas as suas forças e retirou Ray da água, pois ele havia recebido aquele "presentinho" do Max no corpo todo, pois na hora ele estava sentado na água, enquanto ele havia recebido apenas nas pernas.

Os dois estavam deitados nas pedras que estavam mornas pelo calor das águas e do sol da tarde. Kai passou a mão pelas coxas do moreno, foi subindo até chegar entre o vão de suas pernas.

- Quer fazer isso?- Ray perguntou quase num sussurro.

- Quero... não me importo com seu passado...- Kai disse num sussurro.

Os olhos de Kai brilharam de forma diferente, ele pegou a mão de Ray e beijou sua palma e depois deu um selo em seus lábios, mas não disse nada. E logo continuou com que estava fazendo, mas desta vez iria parar de judiar.

A boca de Kai fechou-se no sexo do Ray, sentindo toda sua textura, colocando-o aos poucos na boca e momentos depois, começou a mover-se lentamente, com aquele membro em sua boca, arrancando os suspiros que tanto queria ouvir de Ray, que já gemia um pouco mais alto.

Os olhos atentos de Kai miravam a face avermelhada de Ray, quando este olhava para baixo. Kai parou com o que fazia e ergueu seu tronco, visualizando aquele homem excitado.

Ray abriu suas pálpebras, vendo aquele olhar divertido que o outro lhe lançava. Ele se sentou na pedra e puxou seu corpo, jogando do seu lado na pedra, subindo em cima dele, prendendo seus braços no alto da sua cabeça. Kai apenas ficou fitando-o, amando quando Ray fazia isso. Eles nem sequer notaram que não estavam mais presos na água.

O pescoço de Kai logo foi atacado por lábios ferozes. Ray começou a chupar aquele pedaço de corpo, deixando marcas profundas, que Kai nem se importava, pelo contrário, ele adorava as marcas de Ray em seu corpo, como se ele estivesse escrevendo seu nome nele. E Ray desceu seus lábios, após deixar marcas vermelhas e de dentes ali, e foi indo até seu ombro, mordendo-o com força, para depois passar a língua por eles.

A mão direta de Ray fechou-se no braço de Kai, cravando suas unhas ali, ouvindo um gemido baixinho de Kai, que já sentia que aquela noite iria ser um pouco dolorosa, mas ele não tinha que reclamar, pois ele mesmo que provocara. Quando sentiu as unhas descerem por seu braço, gemeu mais alto, aquilo realmente ardia, e Ray tinha unhas um pouco compridas.

- "... Ainda bem que eu irei possuir esse corpo... pois eu morreria de dor se ele me tomasse..." – pensou, ao sentir os dentes de Ray fechando em seu mamilo.

Enquanto mordia um mamilo a sua mão tratava de beliscar o outro, fazendo ficar vermelho. Kai passou a mão pelos cabelos de Ray, acariciando sua cabeça delicamente, diferentemente de Ray, que o atacava com desejo. Após brincar com seus botões rosados, Ray desceu sua língua por seu tórax, indo direto ao seu membro, abocanhando-o e começando a sugá-lo.

A cabeça de Kai foi afundada no chão duro, ele a jogou para trás e abriu a boca franzindo seu cenho, sentindo todas as sensações que lhe eram causadas. Por entre a respiração compassada saiam gemidos longos e prazerosos. Ray olhou para cima, não encontrando aqueles olhos envolvidos pelo fogo, mas não fez nada, continuou a sugá-lo, até que retirou aquele membro da sua boca, dando uma mordida de leve na glande, fazendo Kai, se apoiar nos cotovelos para vê-lo.

Ray sorriu ao ver que Kai se ergueu para ver o que ele estava fazendo, e então começou a lamber a extensão do seu membro ao mesmo tempo em que o bombeava com as mãos, depois deslizou sua língua até seu saco, começando a sugá-los lentamente, ouvindo mais e mais suspiros por parte do outro.

- Ray... – o chamou, puxando uma mecha do seu cabelo e empurrando sua cabeça na direção do seu membro, pedindo mais daqueles lábios.

- O que foi? – sorriu cinicamente.

- Vamos... – disse meio contrariado.

Ray ficou olhando-o nos olhos e abriu a boca lentamente, colocando a língua para fora, deixando aquele pedaço de carne entrava novamente, mas bem devagar desta vez, causando ansiedade e desespero em Kai, que empurrou sua cabeça para baixo, fazendo Ray colocar aquele membro todo em sua boca de uma vez. Agora as mãos de Kai fecharam-se no seu cabelo movendo sua cabeça para frente e para trás, tendo controle sobre tudo.

- Ah! Isso... Assim... Isso mesmo continue, Ray... – dizia, extasiado de prazer – eu sempre desejei isso. Após achar que era o suficiente, Kai conseguiu retirar Ray que desta vez havia grudado no seu membro. Mas foi mais forte e o jogou na pedra, subindo nele novamente, mostrando seu corpo todo marcado para Ray, que se sentiu um pouco culpado, ele estava fora de controle, e não sabia como Kai ia reagir depois. - Minha vez – disse, dando um selo em seus lábios. - Então... Vem! – sussurrou sedutoramente – pois eu também queria isso. O corpo de Ray foi virado, fazendo-o ficar com o peito encostado na pedra. Ele olhou para trás vendo que Kai já puxava sua cintura para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro. O Ray abriu um pouco as pernas, obedecendo as mãos de Kai que as afastavam. - Ai... Ahh! Kai... – gemeu alto, ao sentir um dedo invadi-lo de uma vez só. O Kai colocou mais dois dedos, ouvindo um grito de Ray, que contRayu todo seu corpo, mas ele não parou e sim continuou a penetrá-lo com aqueles dedos, que abriam cada vez mais aquela região. E quando finalmente achou que estava bom, tomou seu membro ereto em sua mão e começou a invadi-lo. E a penetração foi lenta e forte, ele saia e entrava com mais força, abrindo, exigindo e tendo a passagem que tanto queria. Os dedos de Ray encontravam-se mais brancos de nunca, isso pela força que fazia ao apertá-los contra as pedras. Kai colocou seu membro pela metade, até que forçou o colocando tudo de uma vez, fazendo Ray gritar e cair para frente. Kai o puxou para cima novamente e deu um beijo na sua nuca, pedindo desculpas nesse gesto mudo. A respiração de Ray estava mil vezes mais acelerada que a de Kai, que estava esperando aquele corpo se acalmar. Realmente, não foi uma boa idéia entrar daquela maneira tão abrupta. Mas havia desejado aquele corpo por muito tempo e agora podia matar sua sede.

Kai começou a mover seu corpo para frente e para trás, entrando e saindo daquele corpo que estava lhe deixando cada vez mais louco. Sua mão parou no membro de Ray, dando-lhe prazer também, e aos poucos seus gemidos estavam cada vez mais altos. Numa estocada mais forte, Ray acabou gozando na mão de Kai, que logo gozou no seu anterior também.

Kai cai exausto em cima de Ray que estava meio mole. Eles ficam abraçados naquela pedra quente, em silêncio, pensando em como puderam se entregar desse jeito ao outro. Havia sido rápido demais.

OoO

_Quero que me repitas até a exaustão  
que me amas que me amas que me amas.  
Do contrário evapora-se a amação  
pois ao dizer: Eu te amo,  
dementes  
apagas  
teu amor por mim._

OoO

Num canto mais afastado, Tyson e Max estava com os olhos arregalados, eles haviam assistido a todo o show em silêncio.

- Nossa!!- Max exclamou.

- Pedimos só um beijo...- Tyson sorria abobado.

- Mas é verdade que o Lee e o Ray tinham um caso?- Max não sabia disso.

- Eu estava passeando por aí quando o Lee me barrou e me desafiou para uma luta... então ele começou a falar que o Ray era isso, que o Ray era aquilo!! Aí eu me irritei e perguntei por que tanta magoa?

- E?

- Ele disse que amava o Ray e que ele era um tRaydor e que ele ainda o amava apesar de tudo.

- Nossa! Mas então o Lee não vai desistir dele - Max comentou, e olhou pro casal dormindo nas pedras.

- Eu não sei, mas eu acho que ele ainda vai aparecer- Tyson se lembra do rosto de Lee quando ele lhe revelou isso. Ele mostrava muita Rayva nos olhos e muita sede por vingança, parecia que ele queria possuir o Ray. Estava desconfiado de que Ray havia fugido do seu grupo por causa de Lee.

- Tomara que não – disse baixinho.

- É!!o Kai não vai deixar!! Agora por quê não os deixamos aí, e não cuidamos mais de nós?- Tyson passa seu braço entorno do loirinho indo pro quarto.

Kai abre os olhos, não havia dormindo, nem ele e nem Kai, que ouviam tudo que seus colegas diziam. Eles poderiam no mínimo ser discretos e saírem dali. Ambos estavam envergonhados por terem feito aquilo na frente de seus colegas.

- Isso eu não vou permitir!!- Kai disse baixinho, levantando-se, pegando as suas toalhas e puxando Ray pela mão para irem até o quarto. E quando chegaram no lugar, Ray foi praticamente jogado na cama de Kai.

- Kai?

- Shissss!! Descanse...- disse, dando um beijo nos lábios.

- Mas...- é interrompido com outro beijo.

- Descanse!- Kai pediu, deitando-se ao seu lado em silêncio.

Ray não disse mais nada e dorme novamente abraçado com Kai que se levantou logo em seguida com um pensamento fixo na cabeça.

Descobrir o que Lee queria com Ray.

Continua...

Fanfiction de 2003

Reescrita em 12/7/2008

Poema de Carlos Drummond.


	2. Voltando no tempo

Leona-EBM

**Sob o luar**

**CapÍtulo II:**

**Voltando no tempo**

**OoO**

"_As paixões são como as ventanias que incham as velas do navio.  
Algumas vezes o afundam, mas sem elas não se pode navegar".  
(Voltaire)_

**OoO**

No dia seguinte, o sol estava forte no céu e seus raios adentravam pela casa. Ray foi abrindo os olhos por causa do arrepio que sentiu por todo seu corpo.

- Ta na hora de acordar BELA ADORMECIDA!!- Tyson puxara toda sua coberta revelando todo o corpo desnudo do moreno.

- Nossa!! Parece que o Kai acabou mesmo com você!!- Max aparece atrás dele com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

Ray ficou com as bochechas rubras de vergonha, não só por causa de sua nudez, mas também por ter se lembrado da noite passada.

- Parem com isso! - puxa um lençol o enrolando envolta de sua cintura.

- Mas que mal-humor - Tyson ainda ria da cara contrariada do seu amigo-... você deveria estar melhor depois do que aconteceu...- provocou mais um pouco antes do moreno entrar no banheiro.

- Acho que ele se irritou...- Max diz coçando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem! Mas cadê o Kai?

- Eu não sei...- agora que tinham percebido que o outro pombinho não estava em lugar algum da mansão.

-

Kai andava pelos becos de toda cidade a procura de Lee ou qualquer um que pudesse dar informações sobre ele. Ele tinha que saber sobre o passado de Ray, ele precisava encontrar aquele homem, pois não admitiria que Ray tivesse medo dele.

- Você viu esse cara?- Kai mostrava uma foto que Ray guardava dentro de uma caixinha secreta. Havia descoberto isso também.

- Não - uma velha senhora responde sem se interessar muito em saber quem era o rosto da foto.

Kai suspirou impaciente e continuou a vagar por todos os becos da cidade. Tinha que por um ponto final nessa relação entre ele e o Ray, mas algo lhe despertara uma certa curiosidade. Por quê Ray se separou de Lee? E por que Lee ainda perseguia o Ray?

Tinha medo que Ray fosse infiel com ele, pois seus amigos falavam dele com muito rancor, principalmente Lee.

- Está me procurando? – uma voz chama a atenção de Kai.

Kai vira-se rapidamente vendo que Lee estava atrás dele com um olhar contrariado. Eles estavam perto de uma fábrica abandonada, ambos se encaravam com certa fúria no olhar.

- Por que não apareceu antes?- Kai indagou.

- Me siga!!- Lee vai correndo olhando para trás para se certificar que o outro o estava seguindo-o, quando viu Kai atrás de si não pode conter um sorriso maldoso que apareceu em seus lábios.

Kai vê uma claridade muito forte no final do corredor, quando chega a esse ponto pode enxergar apenas restos da fábrica abandonada. Estava tudo caindo aos pedaços, varias máquinas que no passado produziam algo agora só serviam de abrigo pros ratos de rua.

- O que você quer tanto comigo?- Lee estava no andar de cima.

- Hum...- Kai olha para cima perplexo com a velocidade do outro. Como ele poderia ter subido lá tão rápido, já que estava logo atrás dele?

- Algo me diz que você não veio falar da sua equipe ou me desafiar para uma luta!

- Tem razão! Vim aqui para falar de Ray...- Kai percebe que as feições de Lee mudaram quando ele citou seu companheiro.

- Ray, aquele traidor?- Lee cerrou os punhos com raiva. Lembrar, ver ou ouvir o nome de Ray o deixava muito irritado.

- O que você teve com ele?

- Hum... então vocês dois...- Lee não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes do que havia descoberto. Antes tinha chances de fazer o moreno voltar para ele, mas agora que ele havia encontrado outra pessoa, seria mais difícil.

- Você ainda não me respondeu!!- percebeu que o olhar do outro era de puro ódio, mas não com ódio de Ray, mas sim dele.

- Nós?... háháhá... nós... nós éramos parceiros!- sorriu zombeteiro tentando provocar o garoto do andar de baixo que ainda continuava com sua pose fria e fechada.

- Isso eu já sabia... Agora me diga por que ainda persegue o Ray?

Lee gelou na hora, não esperava que ele fosse tão direto a esse ponto. Agora que havia parado para pensar não sabia por que ainda perseguia o moreno dessa forma, mesmo que negasse que não o amava estaria apenas se enganando. Kai sorriu com a perda de fala do outro, seus olhos não demonstravam mais a hostilidade e o ar irônico de antes.

- Pra que quer saber?

- Pra que? Tudo que está envolvido com o Ray me interessa... não preciso de motivos!!- outra resposta que quebrou mais as pernas de Lee.

- Você diz isso agora, mas quero ver o que você irá dizer quando Ray te trair - sorriu amargamente.

- O que ele fez de tão terrível? Não me diga que ele apenas se cansou da sua cara deplorável, porque isso já era esperado - Kai provoca mais um pouco, pois podia ver que o outro não tinha mais ego para fazer nada.

- Quer mesmo saber? Bom... Eu e o Ray nos dávamos muito bem até que um dia, Maria me revelou que estava apaixonada por ele. Ela não sabia do nosso relacionamento, por isso contou isso a mim, na época eu fiquei muito abalado com a notícia mas aceitei bem, pois eu não podia mandar no coração dela. Então Maria começou a avançar mais em Ray até que chegou em um ponto que não dava mais, então eu contei toda a verdade para ela...

- E o que isso tem de mais?- Kai mostrou-se impaciente com a história que ouvia.

- ...Maria ficou muito mal ao saber a verdade, mas a aceitou sem nos rejeitar. Ray era sempre muito assediado por todas as garotas da vila até que um dia eu o peguei beijando outra garota, então eu fiquei esperando ele em casa para tirar satisfações...- Lee fechou os olhos ao se lembrar da cena seguinte-...Quando Ray chegou em casa eu... Vinguei-me dele por ter me traído. Mas como ele era um covarde fugiu de mim e de toda minha vila.

- É isso!?- Kai tinha um tom de deboche na voz.

- Como assim?- Lee pulou pro andar de baixo com um salto, estava a fim de encarar Kai cara a cara.

- Você se separou do Ray por que viu ele beijando outra? Mas por que ele beijou essa garota?

- Por que...? Isso não interessa... ele me traiu e...

- Então nem sabia o motivo disso? Realmente, eu acho que Ray tinha seus motivos para te deixar... bom eu já estou satisfeito, obrigado!- Kai disse, deixando Lee sem palavras.

Kai saiu andando, não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de coisas velhas.

OoO

Na mansão. Ray estava preocupado com Kai, estava com um mau pressentimento que não saia da sua cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que ele devia procurá-lo.

Ray resolve ir a procura de Kai. Foi andando pelas ruas da cidade, até que suas pernas o levaram a antiga fábrica de chocolate da cidade. Antes de por os pés no beco que levava a fábrica imagens passadas vieram a sua mente. Havia namorado muito nesse lugar antes de partir, ali era o ponto de encontro entre ele e Lee depois dos treinos. Ray ouve vozes vindo do corredor que vinha da fábrica, seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao pensar que Lee pudesse estar ali.

OoO

- Como disse!! Por que você não me enfrenta seu idiota!!- Lee ficou no caminho de Kai em pose de luta. Ele não ia deixá-lo sair dali daquele jeito.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você! Ray deve ter acordado, e por isso quero estar ao seu lado agora...- Kai deu um sorriso provocante.

- ORA SEU!!- Lee partiu para cima dele com uma voadora, mas Kai se desvia sem muita dificuldade.

- Parece que você não é tão mal assim - cerrou os punhos ficando em uma pose de ataque, mas desta vez estava se concentrando em seu golpe.

Lee sentiu que era o momento certo quando viu que a defesa de Kai caiu, iria aplicar um golpe fatal que com certeza o deixaria hospitalizado por um bom tempo. Kai não via mais o punho de Lee vindo em sua direção, ficou sem reação. Quando finalmente pode ver o punho do outro não tinha chances para se defender, pois já estava perto demais.

- Você vai ver!!- Lee sorri vitorioso, mas algo inesperado acontece.

- Ray...- Kai vê o moreno o defendendo do golpe do outro.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?- olha pros dois exigindo alguma explicação.

Lee se afasta um pouco deles, mas não foge ficando a alguns passos de distância.

- Não se preocupe... Já terminamos!- Kai vira de costas puxando Ray pelo braço.

- Esperem! – gritou.

- O que foi agora?- Kai indagou, olhando para trás.

- Não é nada com você idiota!!- vociferou-...Ray eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Pergunta? Então diga!- cruzou os braços preparado para qualquer coisa.

- Por que beijou aquela menina...?- olhou para baixo meio envergonhado.

- Agora você me pergunta isso? Nossa!! Bom pelo menos resolveu perguntar...- ficou incrédulo com que ouvira. Lee deveria ter perguntado isso no dia que ele voltou para casa, mas o que ele fez? Havia abusado de seu corpo.

- Você é um coitado...- Kai riu baixinho.

- Quer mesmo saber? Bem, aquele dia Rita chegou até mim chorando, por causa da morte de seus pais. Ela me disse que me amava e que queria ficar comigo, mas eu disse que já tinha alguém, então ela começou a ficar mais deprimida. Ela iria se mudar para a Europa com seu tio, mas antes de partir ela me pediu um beijo... Então eu dei apenas um simples selo nela.

- É verdade os pais de Rita morreram naquela época...- Lee parecia estar falando com ele mesmo, como podia ter castigado Ray daquele jeito? Agora vira como fora estúpido.

- Satisfeito? Agora vamos Ray!- Kai o puxa saindo da fábrica.

- Esperem!!

- De novo não!! Nós já estamos indo, agora chega!! Adeus.

- Espere Kai!- Ray pede se virando mais uma vez pro seu ex.

- Por que foi embora?

- Por que? Eu já disse que eu queria mostrar o poder da minha fera pro mundo, e por aquilo que você fez...- Ray se virou caminhando junto com Kai.

- Ray? Preciso falar com você. Por favor, você não pode negar esse pedido meu... Eu sei que você ainda me ama. Por quê finge que não? Está tentando fazer ciúmes com esse cara?- Lee foi correndo até eles agarrando o braço do moreno.

- O quê?- Kai fica irritado com a atitude do outro.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer nada. Agora em solta!- Ray tenta se desviar, mas seus braços estavam machucados, por causa do golpe que havia defendido no começo.

- Quero ver se você não me esqueceu...- passou sua mão por trás da sua nuca a puxando pra um beijo forte, como os beijos de antes. Lee sempre machucava o moreno quando o beijava, ele sempre se sentia o dono da situação e o dono de Ray.

Ray sente uma língua quente adentra por sua boca o impedindo que falar, ele sentiu uma mão forte pressionando mais o beijo. Ray sente um grande mal estar por todo seu corpo, teve vontade de cerrar suas mandíbulas, mas se deteve.

Olhou para Kai que não fazia nada quanto a isso, ele apenas cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a cena. Ray resolve agir então, começa a chutá-lo com sua perna direita, mas Lee não o soltava e nem partia a beijo.

Lee finalmente separa-se dos lábios do moreno que estavam vermelhos, mas ainda não retira as mãos que estavam em sua nuca.

- Essa foi à última vez que você o tocou, Lee. Da próxima vez eu... Não respondo por mim!- Kai retira a mão de Lee do pescoço do moreno e o arrasta para fora.

- O que achou Ray?- não obteve resposta alguma, o moreno estava abalado demais para falar algo.

Lee passou a língua entre seus lábios para sentir o gosto do moreno. Sentiu que estava diferente, estava misturando com outro sabor... Cerrou os punho com raiva e socou uma das máquinas abandonada.

OoO

_Exijo de ti o perene comunicado.  
Não exijo senão isto,  
isto sempre, isto cada vez mais.  
Quero ser amado por e em tua palavra  
nem sei de outra maneira a não ser esta  
de reconhecer o dom amoroso,  
a perfeita maneira de saber-se amado:  
amor na raiz da palavra  
e na sua emissão,  
amor  
saltando da língua nacional,  
amor  
feito som  
vibração espacial._

OoO

Os dois foram indo para casa sem dizer uma só palavra, o moreno tentou descobrir o motivo de Kai ter ido falar com Lee, mas o outro apenas disse:

- Hum...- a todas perguntas dirigidas.

- Kai... Diga-me por que voc...

- Isso não te interessa!- foi curto e grosso.

Os dois já estavam na frente do portão da sua casa, o grande portão de madeira foi aberto pelo guarda.

- Boa noite!- o homem na guarita os cumprimenta com um aceno na cabeça.

- Boa noite!- Ray sorri.

- Hum...- Kai passa reto puxando o outro pelo braço.

Quando entraram na casa perceberam que não havia ninguém.

- Devem ter deixado um bilhete...- Ray foi até a cozinha ver se encontrava algo.

"Fomos nos divertir!! espero que vocês dois façam o mesmo!!".

- Parece que eles foram...- Ray percebe que estava falando sozinho, então amassa o bilhete irritado com todo aquele joguinho.

- Qual é seu problema!?- Ray encontra o Kai no quarto.

- Nenhum - disse, deitando na cama.

- Já vai dormir?- Ray olha pro relógio vendo que ainda eram 21:00 horas.

- Eu não descansei hoje... Agora se me der licença!- Kai disse secamente, virando pro lado contrário do moreno se cobrindo todo com a coberta.

- Eu não acredito nisso!! Kai... O que você foi fazer...

- Isso não é da sua conta!- interrompe.

- Como não? É tudo haver comigo!! Kai?

- O que é?- já estava ficando impaciente.

- Nada!!- saiu do quarto bufando de raiva.

- Ray, volta aqui!- Kai senta-se na cama ao ver que o outro havia ido embora.

- O que você quer?- Ray volta ao ouvir os chamados do outro. Pára na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados.

- Deite-se comigo!- Kai abriu o coberto mostrando um espaço que estava reservado para ele.

- Não gosto no tom que fala comigo- olhou pra cama e depois olhou nos olhos do outro.

- Tom?- indagou sem entender direito.

- Você fala me dando ordens, você não pergunta se eu quero ou não... Você não se importa com que eu penso e sinto!!- quando Ray ia sair do quarto, Kai se levanta o agarrando pelo braço.

- O que?- Ray sente-se arrastado até a cama onde Kai estava deitado até agora.

O moreno foi jogado na cama batendo suas costas contra do colchão soltando um leve gemido de dor e susto. Kai deita-se a seu lado o abraçando.

- Eu só quero me deitar com você, mas não sei como pedir isso... Eu não sei ser dócil, eu nunca fui assim eu espero que você possa ver o que eu sinto por você com gestos e não com palavras - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Ka...Kai...- Ray estava de boca aberta depois dessa confissão.

- Agora me deixe ficar com você!- Kai fica por cima de Ray o abraçando.

Kai começa a beijar todo seu pescoço sentindo o sabor suave de sua pele, suas mãos iam tirando sua camisa e sua faixa. Depois de tirar a camisa ficou encarando o moreno de um modo muito carinhoso, seus dedos contornavam sua boca e todo seu rosto, para que ele nunca mais esquecesse como ele era.

Ray sentia-se a pessoa mais importante do mundo, pelo menos para pessoa que ele amava. O jeito que Kai o tratava era muito carinhoso e verdadeiro nunca teve esse tipo de carinho ao longo de sua vida.

Kai começou a retirar toda sua roupa de uma vez só, percebeu que os olhos do moreno brilhavam com seu show de estripe. Kai tenta retirar as calças do moreno, mas pareciam que elas não queriam sair e Ray não se movia, apenas o olhar com um olhar brincalhão e malicioso.

Enfureceu-se com a resistência de suas roupas, sua ereção já estava no máximo pedindo por alívio, mas não podia fazer nada antes de tirar aquela calça.

- Que droga!! Como tira isso? Ray!!- Kai puxava a roupa com violência fazendo o moreno rir.

- Háháháháhá...- Ray resolveu sentar-se na cama, deu um selo em Kai que ainda continuava contrariado e começou a retirar a sua calça sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Por que não fez isso antes?- Kai puxou sua calça a jogando no outro lado do quarto.

- Por que você não me pediu...- Ray nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Kai pegou em seu membro o bombeando com força.

- Então você gosta de brincar comigo, né?- Kai sorriu ao ver a expressão do moreno.

- Eu... Espera...Kai eu...Eu...- Ray não conseguia dizer nada, por mais que tentasse, mas da sua boca só saiam gemidos.

- Eu...Quero fazer isso!

- Quer me dar prazer também? Não se preocupe eu...- apertou seu membro com mais força-...Contento-me em ver você! Só você!- começou a masturbá-lo com mais força.

- Kai...Eu! Eu...Vou...- Ray sentia todo seu sangue ferver, logo, logo iria gozar.

- Ainda não!- Kai apertou a ponta do seu membro o impedindo de gozar...- se aproximou dos seus lábios o contornando com a língua e depois o beijou.

Ray não podia gozar e nem gritar por causa do beijo, seu membro latejava de dor.

Kai colocou seus dedos na boca do moreno a fim de lubrificá-los. Ray o lambe sensualmente, Kai retira os dedos ao ver que estavam molhados o suficiente.

Direciona seu dedo indicador no entrada do orifício e o empurra sentindo a resistência do anel. Enfiou seu dedo com tudo dentro do corpo do moreno que arqueou as costas soltando um forte gemido de dor que pode ser ouvido pela casa inteira.

Kai seria mais delicado se seu membro não estivesse a ponto de explodir, e queria fazer isso dentro do moreno. Kai coloca mais dois dedos alargando mais a entrada, fica mexendo seus dedos em seu interior até que sente que ele já estava preparado.

Posiciona seu membro e começa a penetração, Ray estava ficando louco com todas as sensações que passavam por seu corpo. Podia ver a expressão de prazer no rosto de Kai, ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta por onde saiam alguns gemidos de prazer. A cada estocada seus corpos se balançavam em conjunto.

Kai resolve soltar o membro do moreno ao ver que ele não agüentava mais segurar, o moreno gozou imediatamente soltando um forte rugindo de tigre.

Kai passou sua mão pelo líquido que estava no abdômen do moreno, el colheu uma gota a colocando na boca para sentir seu gosto. Ray achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não estava em condições de falar ou fazer nada depois do seu gozo. Kai começa a acelerar as estocadas ao sentir seu gozo vindo à tona.

- Huuuhhhhaahhhh!!- um forte gemido sai de sua boca ao receber seu alívio.

Kai cai por cima do moreno entrelaçando seus dedos entre os dele de uma forma muito carinhosa. Kai rola pro lado de Ray ao ver que ele não respirava muito bem com ele por cima. Os dois adormecem minutos depois.

_OoO_

_No momento em que não me dizes:  
Eu te amo,  
inexoravelmente sei  
que deixaste de ama-me,  
que nunca me amaste antes._

OoO

-

Tyson e Max entram no quarto pegando os dois dormindo com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Que bonitinhos né, Max?- Tyson sorri.

- O que fazemos?- Max estava morrendo de sono.

- Vamos acordá-los, oras!!- Tyson começou a cutucar Kai.

- Kai!! Kai!! Acorda, vamos acordando...- Tyson começa a puxar o seu cabelo.

Kai da um olhar mortal para Tyson, e depois fecha os olhos novamente.

- Ah! Kai!!- Tyson ficou olhando pro Max sem saber o que fazer.

- Deixa comigo!- Max começou a cutucar Ray.

- SE!! Você o acordar eu juro que acabo com os dois!!- Kai da mais uns olhares mortais pros dois que desistem da idéia com medo do que possa acontecer com eles.

- O que...- Ray estava abrindo os olhos.

Max e Tyson perceberam o olhar fuzilante de Kai sobre eles, então resolveram fazer o moreno dormir novamente, ou alguém iria morrer hoje.

- Nana nenê que a cuca vem pegar mamãe foi pra roça e papai foi vadiar...

- É trabalhar Tyson!!- Max interrompe.

- Eu não sei cantar isso!!- os dois começam a discutir no quarto.

- Que horas são?- Ray se levanta com toda aquela bagunça.

- Ray!!

- RAY!! Você acordou?- Tyson sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha.

- Claro!- senta-se na cama se desfazendo do abraço que envolvia seu corpo.

- Mas você acordou por que não estava mais com sono, né?- Tyson e Max iam saindo do quarto de fininho.

- Não! Eu acordei com o barulho de vocês! Mas tudo bem. Por quê a pergunta?

Kai olhava pros dois com cara feia, Ray não entendeu nada. E não teve como perguntar, pois Max e Tyson correram até a porta do quarto, temendo que Kai lhes desse uma surra.

- O que houve aqui?- Ray resolveu perguntar.

- Nada!- Kai deita-se novamente puxando Ray junto.

- Eu não to mais com sono Kai!- Ray se senta novamente na cama.

- MAS É... Claro que você ta com sono Ray!! Pode dormir!!- Max fala cautelosamente, pois parecia que Kai ia pular em seus pescoços a qualquer minuto.

- Eu to? Qual é o problema de vocês?- Ray puxou um lençol o enrolando na cintura.

- NÃO RAY!! Deita com o Kai, olha ta muito...Frio é melhor você ficar quentinho!- Tyson foi empurrando Ray para sentar-se na cama.

- É melhor a gente ir indo Tyson!!- Max bocejava de sono.

- Hei! Vocês não vão dormir?- Ray encara o loirinho que estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto sono.

- É que vocês estão em cima das nossas cobertas!!- Tyson resolve falar.

- Ah! Desculpe... Por que você não pediu para que saíssemos?- Ray vai se levantando e puxando Kai junto.

- Ai!! Meu deus!!- Tyson fecha os olhos ao ver o outro nu.

Depois de tudo arrumado. E alguns olhares mortais para Tyson e Max, todos ficaram em suas camas.

- Boa noite! Kai, Ray!- Max mal deitou e já dormiu.

- Boa noite!- Tyson disse em seguida, e deitou-se ao lado do loirinho o abraçando.

- Boa noite!- Ray vai até seu armário e pega uma calça de moletom azul e uma camiseta branca.

- Aonde vai?- Kai o observava.

- Estou com fome... Não como nada desde ontem!- saiu do quarto dando lhe selinho.

Ray vai indo até a cozinha gemendo de dor. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido, fazia muito tempo que não dormia com alguém.

Chegando na cozinha começou a preparar um lanche, e colocou a água pro chá para ferver.

Kai aparece na cozinha só com uma calça preta e se senta à mesa.

- Está com fome?- Ray fica encostado na pia esperando a água ferver.

- Estou...- apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa apoiando sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ficou olhando fixamente pro moreno.

- Pare de me olhar assim!- Ray virou-se de costas ficando de frente pro fogão.

- Finalmente posso te olhar...- Ray sentiu a voz de Kai bem próxima, quando se virou deu de cara com o garoto que o agarrou com os dois braços-...Te tocar...- seus lábios foram se aproximando-...E te beijar.

Ray sentia a língua quente de Kai explorar toda sua boca, aos poucos foi acompanhando o beijo. Suas mãos começaram a tatear o corpo do outro.

Kai empurra Ray o prensando na pia enquanto sua língua escorria por todo seu corpo, Ray reclamou com a atitude do outro, mas foi apenas mais um gemido que deixava escapar da sua boca.

- Er... Oi!! Gente!- Max entre na cozinha todo vermelho.

- Max!!- Ray empurra Kai para bem longe.

- Er...Eu queria beber um pouco de leite!- apontou pra geladeira com receio de ir até ela, pois estava bem próxima de Kai.

- Leite? Ah! É claro!- Ray ignora Kai indo até a geladeira pegar o leite- você não vai se sentar?- percebeu que ele ainda estava de pé.

- Sentar... Claro!- sentou-se meio incomodado com o olhar raivoso de Kai.

- Você não estava morrendo de sono agora pouco?- Kai indagou, e se encosta à parede cruzando os braços.

- Que barulho é esse?- Max escuta um som estranho.

- A ÁGUA!!- Ray exclamou, indo até a chaleira, vendo que água borbulhar.

- E o Tyson?- Ray indagou.

- Er...- Max ficou um pouco vermelho, foi justamente por causa dele que estava acordado. Tyson havia pulado em cima dele com tanto desejo que depois disso não dava mais para dormir.

- Hein?- Ray não percebeu, mas Kai sacou na hora.

- Ray por que você não põe logo esse leite na mesa pro Max tomar e IR dormir!!- Kai deixou bem claro pro loirinho ir embora.

- Olha como você fala!

- Eu falo como eu quiser...- desviou seu olhar do moreno.

- Você não pode tratar as pessoas ASSIM!!- bateu o leite com força na mesa. Max deu um sorriso amarelo pro casal.

- Por favor, não briguem por minha causa!- estava suando frio na mesa, se arrependeu profundamente por ter entrado na cozinha.

- Não é só com você Max! É com outras pessoas também...

- E daí!? O que você tem haver com a minha vida, hein? Você não é nada!! Por que ta achando que pode falar assim comigo?- Kai disse, vendo o olhar magoado que se desenhava na face de Ray – E acha que só porque estamos transando você pode me criticar!!

O moreno estava extremamente magoado de decepcionado, pois não pensava que era tão sem importância pro seu amante. Ficou mais magoado ainda quando ele disse que eles transavam, na verdade Ray sempre pensou estar fazendo amor com ele. Eram todos iguais Lee como Kai, os dois não se importavam com nada, e sempre faziam suas vontades. Realmente seu destino era ficar com ninguém, pois nunca ninguém o amaria como ele desejava.

Kai percebeu o erro de suas palavras ao ver os olhos frios e sem brilho do moreno, e tudo por causa da sua ignorância do seu orgulho.

Max olhava pra Kai totalmente incrédulo, se arrependeu de ter ajudado os dois ficarem juntos. Pobre Ray, sempre tão bom com os outros e agora tinha que suportar isso.

- Como você quiser...- foram as últimas palavras de Ray antes que ele saísse da cozinha sem encarar mais ninguém.

- Ray!- Max tentou chamá-lo, mas era tarde demais o leite já tinha sido derramado.

Kai ficou com vontade de ir atrás do moreno, mas seu orgulho era muito grande. Kai fingiu não se importar e foi andando pro seu quarto.

Ray corria pelas ruas com os olhos rasos d' água. Ele avistou uma montanha que dava vista para toda a cidade. Sentiu que deveria ir para lá. Ele sentou-se no topo da montanha, ficou a observar toda a cidade, seu peito estava todo dolorido e sua cabeça doía de tanto chorar. Por quê não poderia ter alguém? Por quê não poderia ser feliz? Por quê todos tinham que ser assim?

Enquanto estava refletindo não havia percebido a chegada de um estranho.

Continua...

Leona-EBM

**Sob o luar**

**CapÍtulo II:**

**Voltando no tempo**

No dia seguinte, o sol estava forte no céu e seus raios adentravam pela casa. Ray foi abrindo os olhos por causa do arrepio que sentiu por todo seu corpo.

- Ta na hora de acordar BELA ADORMECIDA!!- Tyson puxara toda sua coberta revelando todo o corpo desnudo do moreno.

- Nossa!! Parece que o Kai acabou mesmo com você!!- Max aparece atrás dele com um sorrisinho sacana no rosto.

Ray ficou com as bochechas rubras de vergonha, não só por causa de sua nudez, mas também por ter se lembrado da noite passada.

- Parem com isso! - puxa um lençol o enrolando envolta de sua cintura.

- Mas que mal-humor - Tyson ainda ria da cara contrariada do seu amigo-... você deveria estar melhor depois do que aconteceu...- provocou mais um pouco antes do moreno entrar no banheiro.

- Acho que ele se irritou...- Max diz coçando a cabeça.

- Tudo bem! Mas cadê o Kai?

- Eu não sei...- agora que tinham percebido que o outro pombinho não estava em lugar algum da mansão.

-

Kai andava pelos becos de toda cidade a procura de Lee ou qualquer um que pudesse dar informações sobre ele. Ele tinha que saber sobre o passado de Ray, ele precisava encontrar aquele homem, pois não admitiria que Ray tivesse medo dele.

- Você viu esse cara?- Kai mostrava uma foto que Ray guardava dentro de uma caixinha secreta. Havia descoberto isso também.

- Não - uma velha senhora responde sem se interessar muito em saber quem era o rosto da foto.

Kai suspirou impaciente e continuou a vagar por todos os becos da cidade. Tinha que por um ponto final nessa relação entre ele e o Ray, mas algo lhe despertara uma certa curiosidade. Por quê Ray se separou de Lee? E por que Lee ainda perseguia o Ray?

Tinha medo que Ray fosse infiel com ele, pois seus amigos falavam dele com muito rancor, principalmente Lee.

- Está me procurando? – uma voz chama a atenção de Kai.

Kai vira-se rapidamente vendo que Lee estava atrás dele com um olhar contrariado. Eles estavam perto de uma fábrica abandonada, ambos se encaravam com certa fúria no olhar.

- Por que não apareceu antes?- Kai indagou.

- Me siga!!- Lee vai correndo olhando para trás para se certificar que o outro o estava seguindo-o, quando viu Kai atrás de si não pode conter um sorriso maldoso que apareceu em seus lábios.

Kai vê uma claridade muito forte no final do corredor, quando chega a esse ponto pode enxergar apenas restos da fábrica abandonada. Estava tudo caindo aos pedaços, varias máquinas que no passado produziam algo agora só serviam de abrigo pros ratos de rua.

- O que você quer tanto comigo?- Lee estava no andar de cima.

- Hum...- Kai olha para cima perplexo com a velocidade do outro. Como ele poderia ter subido lá tão rápido, já que estava logo atrás dele?

- Algo me diz que você não veio falar da sua equipe ou me desafiar para uma luta!

- Tem razão! Vim aqui para falar de Ray...- Kai percebe que as feições de Lee mudaram quando ele citou seu companheiro.

- Ray, aquele traidor?- Lee cerrou os punhos com raiva. Lembrar, ver ou ouvir o nome de Ray o deixava muito irritado.

- O que você teve com ele?

- Hum... então vocês dois...- Lee não pode deixar de sentir ciúmes do que havia descoberto. Antes tinha chances de fazer o moreno voltar para ele, mas agora que ele havia encontrado outra pessoa, seria mais difícil.

- Você ainda não me respondeu!!- percebeu que o olhar do outro era de puro ódio, mas não com ódio de Ray, mas sim dele.

- Nós?... háháhá... nós... nós éramos parceiros!- sorriu zombeteiro tentando provocar o garoto do andar de baixo que ainda continuava com sua pose fria e fechada.

- Isso eu já sabia... Agora me diga por que ainda persegue o Ray?

Lee gelou na hora, não esperava que ele fosse tão direto a esse ponto. Agora que havia parado para pensar não sabia por que ainda perseguia o moreno dessa forma, mesmo que negasse que não o amava estaria apenas se enganando. Kai sorriu com a perda de fala do outro, seus olhos não demonstravam mais a hostilidade e o ar irônico de antes.

- Pra que quer saber?

- Pra que? Tudo que está envolvido com o Ray me interessa... não preciso de motivos!!- outra resposta que quebrou mais as pernas de Lee.

- Você diz isso agora, mas quero ver o que você irá dizer quando Ray te trair - sorriu amargamente.

- O que ele fez de tão terrível? Não me diga que ele apenas se cansou da sua cara deplorável, porque isso já era esperado - Kai provoca mais um pouco, pois podia ver que o outro não tinha mais ego para fazer nada.

- Quer mesmo saber? Bom... Eu e o Ray nos dávamos muito bem até que um dia, Maria me revelou que estava apaixonada por ele. Ela não sabia do nosso relacionamento, por isso contou isso a mim, na época eu fiquei muito abalado com a notícia mas aceitei bem, pois eu não podia mandar no coração dela. Então Maria começou a avançar mais em Ray até que chegou em um ponto que não dava mais, então eu contei toda a verdade para ela...

- E o que isso tem de mais?- Kai mostrou-se impaciente com a história que ouvia.

- ...Maria ficou muito mal ao saber a verdade, mas a aceitou sem nos rejeitar. Ray era sempre muito assediado por todas as garotas da vila até que um dia eu o peguei beijando outra garota, então eu fiquei esperando ele em casa para tirar satisfações...- Lee fechou os olhos ao se lembrar da cena seguinte-...Quando Ray chegou em casa eu... Vinguei-me dele por ter me traído. Mas como ele era um covarde fugiu de mim e de toda minha vila.

- É isso!?- Kai tinha um tom de deboche na voz.

- Como assim?- Lee pulou pro andar de baixo com um salto, estava a fim de encarar Kai cara a cara.

- Você se separou do Ray por que viu ele beijando outra? Mas por que ele beijou essa garota?

- Por que...? Isso não interessa... ele me traiu e...

- Então nem sabia o motivo disso? Realmente, eu acho que Ray tinha seus motivos para te deixar... bom eu já estou satisfeito, obrigado!- Kai disse, deixando Lee sem palavras.

Kai saiu andando, não agüentava mais aquele cheiro de coisas velhas.

OoO

Na mansão. Ray estava preocupado com Kai, estava com um mau pressentimento que não saia da sua cabeça. Algo lhe dizia que ele devia procurá-lo.

Ray resolve ir a procura de Kai. Foi andando pelas ruas da cidade, até que suas pernas o levaram a antiga fábrica de chocolate da cidade. Antes de por os pés no beco que levava a fábrica imagens passadas vieram a sua mente. Havia namorado muito nesse lugar antes de partir, ali era o ponto de encontro entre ele e Lee depois dos treinos. Ray ouve vozes vindo do corredor que vinha da fábrica, seu coração começou a bater mais forte ao pensar que Lee pudesse estar ali.

OoO

- Como disse!! Por que você não me enfrenta seu idiota!!- Lee ficou no caminho de Kai em pose de luta. Ele não ia deixá-lo sair dali daquele jeito.

- Não tenho tempo para perder com você! Ray deve ter acordado, e por isso quero estar ao seu lado agora...- Kai deu um sorriso provocante.

- ORA SEU!!- Lee partiu para cima dele com uma voadora, mas Kai se desvia sem muita dificuldade.

- Parece que você não é tão mal assim - cerrou os punhos ficando em uma pose de ataque, mas desta vez estava se concentrando em seu golpe.

Lee sentiu que era o momento certo quando viu que a defesa de Kai caiu, iria aplicar um golpe fatal que com certeza o deixaria hospitalizado por um bom tempo. Kai não via mais o punho de Lee vindo em sua direção, ficou sem reação. Quando finalmente pode ver o punho do outro não tinha chances para se defender, pois já estava perto demais.

- Você vai ver!!- Lee sorri vitorioso, mas algo inesperado acontece.

- Ray...- Kai vê o moreno o defendendo do golpe do outro.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo aqui?- olha pros dois exigindo alguma explicação.

Lee se afasta um pouco deles, mas não foge ficando a alguns passos de distância.

- Não se preocupe... Já terminamos!- Kai vira de costas puxando Ray pelo braço.

- Esperem! – gritou.

- O que foi agora?- Kai indagou, olhando para trás.

- Não é nada com você idiota!!- vociferou-...Ray eu quero lhe fazer uma pergunta.

- Pergunta? Então diga!- cruzou os braços preparado para qualquer coisa.

- Por que beijou aquela menina...?- olhou para baixo meio envergonhado.

- Agora você me pergunta isso? Nossa!! Bom pelo menos resolveu perguntar...- ficou incrédulo com que ouvira. Lee deveria ter perguntado isso no dia que ele voltou para casa, mas o que ele fez? Havia abusado de seu corpo.

- Você é um coitado...- Kai riu baixinho.

- Quer mesmo saber? Bem, aquele dia Rita chegou até mim chorando, por causa da morte de seus pais. Ela me disse que me amava e que queria ficar comigo, mas eu disse que já tinha alguém, então ela começou a ficar mais deprimida. Ela iria se mudar para a Europa com seu tio, mas antes de partir ela me pediu um beijo... Então eu dei apenas um simples selo nela.

- É verdade os pais de Rita morreram naquela época...- Lee parecia estar falando com ele mesmo, como podia ter castigado Ray daquele jeito? Agora vira como fora estúpido.

- Satisfeito? Agora vamos Ray!- Kai o puxa saindo da fábrica.

- Esperem!!

- De novo não!! Nós já estamos indo, agora chega!! Adeus.

- Espere Kai!- Ray pede se virando mais uma vez pro seu ex.

- Por que foi embora?

- Por que? Eu já disse que eu queria mostrar o poder da minha fera pro mundo, e por aquilo que você fez...- Ray se virou caminhando junto com Kai.

- Ray? Preciso falar com você. Por favor, você não pode negar esse pedido meu... Eu sei que você ainda me ama. Por quê finge que não? Está tentando fazer ciúmes com esse cara?- Lee foi correndo até eles agarrando o braço do moreno.

- O quê?- Kai fica irritado com a atitude do outro.

- Eu não estou tentando fazer nada. Agora em solta!- Ray tenta se desviar, mas seus braços estavam machucados, por causa do golpe que havia defendido no começo.

- Quero ver se você não me esqueceu...- passou sua mão por trás da sua nuca a puxando pra um beijo forte, como os beijos de antes. Lee sempre machucava o moreno quando o beijava, ele sempre se sentia o dono da situação e o dono de Ray.

Ray sente uma língua quente adentra por sua boca o impedindo que falar, ele sentiu uma mão forte pressionando mais o beijo. Ray sente um grande mal estar por todo seu corpo, teve vontade de cerrar suas mandíbulas, mas se deteve.

Olhou para Kai que não fazia nada quanto a isso, ele apenas cruzou os braços e ficou olhando a cena. Ray resolve agir então, começa a chutá-lo com sua perna direita, mas Lee não o soltava e nem partia a beijo.

Lee finalmente separa-se dos lábios do moreno que estavam vermelhos, mas ainda não retira as mãos que estavam em sua nuca.

- Essa foi à última vez que você o tocou, Lee. Da próxima vez eu... Não respondo por mim!- Kai retira a mão de Lee do pescoço do moreno e o arrasta para fora.

- O que achou Ray?- não obteve resposta alguma, o moreno estava abalado demais para falar algo.

Lee passou a língua entre seus lábios para sentir o gosto do moreno. Sentiu que estava diferente, estava misturando com outro sabor... Cerrou os punho com raiva e socou uma das máquinas abandonada.

OoO

_Exijo de ti o perene comunicado.  
Não exijo senão isto,  
isto sempre, isto cada vez mais.  
Quero ser amado por e em tua palavra  
nem sei de outra maneira a não ser esta  
de reconhecer o dom amoroso,  
a perfeita maneira de saber-se amado:  
amor na raiz da palavra  
e na sua emissão,  
amor  
saltando da língua nacional,  
amor  
feito som  
vibração espacial._

OoO

Os dois foram indo para casa sem dizer uma só palavra, o moreno tentou descobrir o motivo de Kai ter ido falar com Lee, mas o outro apenas disse:

- Hum...- a todas perguntas dirigidas.

- Kai... Diga-me por que voc...

- Isso não te interessa!- foi curto e grosso.

Os dois já estavam na frente do portão da sua casa, o grande portão de madeira foi aberto pelo guarda.

- Boa noite!- o homem na guarita os cumprimenta com um aceno na cabeça.

- Boa noite!- Ray sorri.

- Hum...- Kai passa reto puxando o outro pelo braço.

Quando entraram na casa perceberam que não havia ninguém.

- Devem ter deixado um bilhete...- Ray foi até a cozinha ver se encontrava algo.

"Fomos nos divertir!! espero que vocês dois façam o mesmo!!".

- Parece que eles foram...- Ray percebe que estava falando sozinho, então amassa o bilhete irritado com todo aquele joguinho.

- Qual é seu problema!?- Ray encontra o Kai no quarto.

- Nenhum - disse, deitando na cama.

- Já vai dormir?- Ray olha pro relógio vendo que ainda eram 21:00 horas.

- Eu não descansei hoje... Agora se me der licença!- Kai disse secamente, virando pro lado contrário do moreno se cobrindo todo com a coberta.

- Eu não acredito nisso!! Kai... O que você foi fazer...

- Isso não é da sua conta!- interrompe.

- Como não? É tudo haver comigo!! Kai?

- O que é?- já estava ficando impaciente.

- Nada!!- saiu do quarto bufando de raiva.

- Ray, volta aqui!- Kai senta-se na cama ao ver que o outro havia ido embora.

- O que você quer?- Ray volta ao ouvir os chamados do outro. Pára na porta do quarto com os braços cruzados.

- Deite-se comigo!- Kai abriu o coberto mostrando um espaço que estava reservado para ele.

- Não gosto no tom que fala comigo- olhou pra cama e depois olhou nos olhos do outro.

- Tom?- indagou sem entender direito.

- Você fala me dando ordens, você não pergunta se eu quero ou não... Você não se importa com que eu penso e sinto!!- quando Ray ia sair do quarto, Kai se levanta o agarrando pelo braço.

- O que?- Ray sente-se arrastado até a cama onde Kai estava deitado até agora.

O moreno foi jogado na cama batendo suas costas contra do colchão soltando um leve gemido de dor e susto. Kai deita-se a seu lado o abraçando.

- Eu só quero me deitar com você, mas não sei como pedir isso... Eu não sei ser dócil, eu nunca fui assim eu espero que você possa ver o que eu sinto por você com gestos e não com palavras - sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Ka...Kai...- Ray estava de boca aberta depois dessa confissão.

- Agora me deixe ficar com você!- Kai fica por cima de Ray o abraçando.

Kai começa a beijar todo seu pescoço sentindo o sabor suave de sua pele, suas mãos iam tirando sua camisa e sua faixa. Depois de tirar a camisa ficou encarando o moreno de um modo muito carinhoso, seus dedos contornavam sua boca e todo seu rosto, para que ele nunca mais esquecesse como ele era.

Ray sentia-se a pessoa mais importante do mundo, pelo menos para pessoa que ele amava. O jeito que Kai o tratava era muito carinhoso e verdadeiro nunca teve esse tipo de carinho ao longo de sua vida.

Kai começou a retirar toda sua roupa de uma vez só, percebeu que os olhos do moreno brilhavam com seu show de estripe. Kai tenta retirar as calças do moreno, mas pareciam que elas não queriam sair e Ray não se movia, apenas o olhar com um olhar brincalhão e malicioso.

Enfureceu-se com a resistência de suas roupas, sua ereção já estava no máximo pedindo por alívio, mas não podia fazer nada antes de tirar aquela calça.

- Que droga!! Como tira isso? Ray!!- Kai puxava a roupa com violência fazendo o moreno rir.

- Háháháháhá...- Ray resolveu sentar-se na cama, deu um selo em Kai que ainda continuava contrariado e começou a retirar a sua calça sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Por que não fez isso antes?- Kai puxou sua calça a jogando no outro lado do quarto.

- Por que você não me pediu...- Ray nem teve tempo de dizer mais nada, Kai pegou em seu membro o bombeando com força.

- Então você gosta de brincar comigo, né?- Kai sorriu ao ver a expressão do moreno.

- Eu... Espera...Kai eu...Eu...- Ray não conseguia dizer nada, por mais que tentasse, mas da sua boca só saiam gemidos.

- Eu...Quero fazer isso!

- Quer me dar prazer também? Não se preocupe eu...- apertou seu membro com mais força-...Contento-me em ver você! Só você!- começou a masturbá-lo com mais força.

- Kai...Eu! Eu...Vou...- Ray sentia todo seu sangue ferver, logo, logo iria gozar.

- Ainda não!- Kai apertou a ponta do seu membro o impedindo de gozar...- se aproximou dos seus lábios o contornando com a língua e depois o beijou.

Ray não podia gozar e nem gritar por causa do beijo, seu membro latejava de dor.

Kai colocou seus dedos na boca do moreno a fim de lubrificá-los. Ray o lambe sensualmente, Kai retira os dedos ao ver que estavam molhados o suficiente.

Direciona seu dedo indicador no entrada do orifício e o empurra sentindo a resistência do anel. Enfiou seu dedo com tudo dentro do corpo do moreno que arqueou as costas soltando um forte gemido de dor que pode ser ouvido pela casa inteira.

Kai seria mais delicado se seu membro não estivesse a ponto de explodir, e queria fazer isso dentro do moreno. Kai coloca mais dois dedos alargando mais a entrada, fica mexendo seus dedos em seu interior até que sente que ele já estava preparado.

Posiciona seu membro e começa a penetração, Ray estava ficando louco com todas as sensações que passavam por seu corpo. Podia ver a expressão de prazer no rosto de Kai, ele estava com os olhos fechados e a boca semi-aberta por onde saiam alguns gemidos de prazer. A cada estocada seus corpos se balançavam em conjunto.

Kai resolve soltar o membro do moreno ao ver que ele não agüentava mais segurar, o moreno gozou imediatamente soltando um forte rugindo de tigre.

Kai passou sua mão pelo líquido que estava no abdômen do moreno, el colheu uma gota a colocando na boca para sentir seu gosto. Ray achou aquilo muito estranho, mas não estava em condições de falar ou fazer nada depois do seu gozo. Kai começa a acelerar as estocadas ao sentir seu gozo vindo à tona.

- Huuuhhhhaahhhh!!- um forte gemido sai de sua boca ao receber seu alívio.

Kai cai por cima do moreno entrelaçando seus dedos entre os dele de uma forma muito carinhosa. Kai rola pro lado de Ray ao ver que ele não respirava muito bem com ele por cima. Os dois adormecem minutos depois.

_OoO_

_No momento em que não me dizes:  
Eu te amo,  
inexoravelmente sei  
que deixaste de ama-me,  
que nunca me amaste antes._

OoO

-

Tyson e Max entram no quarto pegando os dois dormindo com as mãos entrelaçadas.

- Que bonitinhos né, Max?- Tyson sorri.

- O que fazemos?- Max estava morrendo de sono.

- Vamos acordá-los, oras!!- Tyson começou a cutucar Kai.

- Kai!! Kai!! Acorda, vamos acordando...- Tyson começa a puxar o seu cabelo.

Kai da um olhar mortal para Tyson, e depois fecha os olhos novamente.

- Ah! Kai!!- Tyson ficou olhando pro Max sem saber o que fazer.

- Deixa comigo!- Max começou a cutucar Ray.

- SE!! Você o acordar eu juro que acabo com os dois!!- Kai da mais uns olhares mortais pros dois que desistem da idéia com medo do que possa acontecer com eles.

- O que...- Ray estava abrindo os olhos.

Max e Tyson perceberam o olhar fuzilante de Kai sobre eles, então resolveram fazer o moreno dormir novamente, ou alguém iria morrer hoje.

- Nana nenê que a cuca vem pegar mamãe foi pra roça e papai foi vadiar...

- É trabalhar Tyson!!- Max interrompe.

- Eu não sei cantar isso!!- os dois começam a discutir no quarto.

- Que horas são?- Ray se levanta com toda aquela bagunça.

- Ray!!

- RAY!! Você acordou?- Tyson sentiu um arrepio percorrer por sua espinha.

- Claro!- senta-se na cama se desfazendo do abraço que envolvia seu corpo.

- Mas você acordou por que não estava mais com sono, né?- Tyson e Max iam saindo do quarto de fininho.

- Não! Eu acordei com o barulho de vocês! Mas tudo bem. Por quê a pergunta?

Kai olhava pros dois com cara feia, Ray não entendeu nada. E não teve como perguntar, pois Max e Tyson correram até a porta do quarto, temendo que Kai lhes desse uma surra.

- O que houve aqui?- Ray resolveu perguntar.

- Nada!- Kai deita-se novamente puxando Ray junto.

- Eu não to mais com sono Kai!- Ray se senta novamente na cama.

- MAS É... Claro que você ta com sono Ray!! Pode dormir!!- Max fala cautelosamente, pois parecia que Kai ia pular em seus pescoços a qualquer minuto.

- Eu to? Qual é o problema de vocês?- Ray puxou um lençol o enrolando na cintura.

- NÃO RAY!! Deita com o Kai, olha ta muito...Frio é melhor você ficar quentinho!- Tyson foi empurrando Ray para sentar-se na cama.

- É melhor a gente ir indo Tyson!!- Max bocejava de sono.

- Hei! Vocês não vão dormir?- Ray encara o loirinho que estava com os olhos vermelhos de tanto sono.

- É que vocês estão em cima das nossas cobertas!!- Tyson resolve falar.

- Ah! Desculpe... Por que você não pediu para que saíssemos?- Ray vai se levantando e puxando Kai junto.

- Ai!! Meu deus!!- Tyson fecha os olhos ao ver o outro nu.

Depois de tudo arrumado. E alguns olhares mortais para Tyson e Max, todos ficaram em suas camas.

- Boa noite! Kai, Ray!- Max mal deitou e já dormiu.

- Boa noite!- Tyson disse em seguida, e deitou-se ao lado do loirinho o abraçando.

- Boa noite!- Ray vai até seu armário e pega uma calça de moletom azul e uma camiseta branca.

- Aonde vai?- Kai o observava.

- Estou com fome... Não como nada desde ontem!- saiu do quarto dando lhe selinho.

Ray vai indo até a cozinha gemendo de dor. Todo seu corpo estava dolorido, fazia muito tempo que não dormia com alguém.

Chegando na cozinha começou a preparar um lanche, e colocou a água pro chá para ferver.

Kai aparece na cozinha só com uma calça preta e se senta à mesa.

- Está com fome?- Ray fica encostado na pia esperando a água ferver.

- Estou...- apoiou seu cotovelo na mesa apoiando sua cabeça em suas mãos. Ficou olhando fixamente pro moreno.

- Pare de me olhar assim!- Ray virou-se de costas ficando de frente pro fogão.

- Finalmente posso te olhar...- Ray sentiu a voz de Kai bem próxima, quando se virou deu de cara com o garoto que o agarrou com os dois braços-...Te tocar...- seus lábios foram se aproximando-...E te beijar.

Ray sentia a língua quente de Kai explorar toda sua boca, aos poucos foi acompanhando o beijo. Suas mãos começaram a tatear o corpo do outro.

Kai empurra Ray o prensando na pia enquanto sua língua escorria por todo seu corpo, Ray reclamou com a atitude do outro, mas foi apenas mais um gemido que deixava escapar da sua boca.

- Er... Oi!! Gente!- Max entre na cozinha todo vermelho.

- Max!!- Ray empurra Kai para bem longe.

- Er...Eu queria beber um pouco de leite!- apontou pra geladeira com receio de ir até ela, pois estava bem próxima de Kai.

- Leite? Ah! É claro!- Ray ignora Kai indo até a geladeira pegar o leite- você não vai se sentar?- percebeu que ele ainda estava de pé.

- Sentar... Claro!- sentou-se meio incomodado com o olhar raivoso de Kai.

- Você não estava morrendo de sono agora pouco?- Kai indagou, e se encosta à parede cruzando os braços.

- Que barulho é esse?- Max escuta um som estranho.

- A ÁGUA!!- Ray exclamou, indo até a chaleira, vendo que água borbulhar.

- E o Tyson?- Ray indagou.

- Er...- Max ficou um pouco vermelho, foi justamente por causa dele que estava acordado. Tyson havia pulado em cima dele com tanto desejo que depois disso não dava mais para dormir.

- Hein?- Ray não percebeu, mas Kai sacou na hora.

- Ray por que você não põe logo esse leite na mesa pro Max tomar e IR dormir!!- Kai deixou bem claro pro loirinho ir embora.

- Olha como você fala!

- Eu falo como eu quiser...- desviou seu olhar do moreno.

- Você não pode tratar as pessoas ASSIM!!- bateu o leite com força na mesa. Max deu um sorriso amarelo pro casal.

- Por favor, não briguem por minha causa!- estava suando frio na mesa, se arrependeu profundamente por ter entrado na cozinha.

- Não é só com você Max! É com outras pessoas também...

- E daí!? O que você tem haver com a minha vida, hein? Você não é nada!! Por que ta achando que pode falar assim comigo?- Kai disse, vendo o olhar magoado que se desenhava na face de Ray – E acha que só porque estamos transando você pode me criticar!!

O moreno estava extremamente magoado de decepcionado, pois não pensava que era tão sem importância pro seu amante. Ficou mais magoado ainda quando ele disse que eles transavam, na verdade Ray sempre pensou estar fazendo amor com ele. Eram todos iguais Lee como Kai, os dois não se importavam com nada, e sempre faziam suas vontades. Realmente seu destino era ficar com ninguém, pois nunca ninguém o amaria como ele desejava.

Kai percebeu o erro de suas palavras ao ver os olhos frios e sem brilho do moreno, e tudo por causa da sua ignorância do seu orgulho.

Max olhava pra Kai totalmente incrédulo, se arrependeu de ter ajudado os dois ficarem juntos. Pobre Ray, sempre tão bom com os outros e agora tinha que suportar isso.

- Como você quiser...- foram as últimas palavras de Ray antes que ele saísse da cozinha sem encarar mais ninguém.

- Ray!- Max tentou chamá-lo, mas era tarde demais o leite já tinha sido derramado.

Kai ficou com vontade de ir atrás do moreno, mas seu orgulho era muito grande. Kai fingiu não se importar e foi andando pro seu quarto.

Ray corria pelas ruas com os olhos rasos d' água. Ele avistou uma montanha que dava vista para toda a cidade. Sentiu que deveria ir para lá. Ele sentou-se no topo da montanha, ficou a observar toda a cidade, seu peito estava todo dolorido e sua cabeça doía de tanto chorar. Por quê não poderia ter alguém? Por quê não poderia ser feliz? Por quê todos tinham que ser assim?

Enquanto estava refletindo não havia percebido a chegada de um estranho.

Continua...

Feita em 2003.

Reescrita em 12/7/2008

**Por Leona-EBM**


	3. Apenas um sorriso

Sob o Luar

**Por Leona-EBM**

**Sob o luar**

**Capitulo III**

**Apenas um sorriso**

**OoO**

"_O amor é uma flor delicada, mas é preciso ter a coragem  
de ir colhê-la à beira de um precipício".  
(Sthendal)_

**OoO**

Ray sentiu uma presença atrás dele, ele virou-se rapidamente e viu que apenas o vento lhe fazia companhia. As árvores faziam um som misterioso como se comunicassem com as outras, os seus galhos balançavam de um lado para o outro.

- Quem está aí?

- Hum... não sabe mesmo que é?- Lee aparece de trás de uma das árvores.

- Lee!! O que você faz aqui?- deu um passo para trás.

- Vi você correndo pela cidade, então te segui até aqui!- foi andando até ficar ao seu lado- bonita a vista, né?

- O que você quer?- não deixou de observar um movimento sequer do outro.

- Oras! Mas que pergunta Ray! Por acaso não posso conversar com você?- um sorriso irônico veio a sua face.

- Eu não quero conversar, agora me deixe em paz!- Ray ia se retirar quando se sente preso pelo outro.

- Calma... eu já disse, eu só quero conversar- Lee o soltou se sentando na beira da montanha.

- Estou ouvindo...- Ray senta-se ao seu lado cuidando para ficar a uma certa distância do outro.

- Eu não tenho nada a dizer Ray a não ser... sinto muito!

Encarou o outro espantado, parecia que Lee estava realmente sentido com toda essa briga.

- Eu percebi algo e aprendi algo!- encarou o moreno com uma grande tristeza em seu olhar-... aprendi que amor não é ciúme e que eu acabei descobrindo o que é amar!

- Lee...- abaixou a cabeça incomodado com que ouviu. Ele não se sentia bem sabendo que o outro ainda gostava dele.

- Mas eu quero que você seja feliz Ray! Se você estiver feliz eu também estarei! Portanto quero que fique com quem você ama... com o Kai!- sua última frase foi um sussurro.

- Acho...- suspirou-...Não, eu tenho certeza que não há mais nada entre Kai e eu!- os olhos de Lee brilharam com a notícia.

- Como?- Essa era a oportunidade de recuperar o moreno.

- Eu vi que era tudo uma mentira...-seus olhos estavam ficando cada brilhantes, por causa das lágrimas que surgiam.

Lee se aproximou do moreno o envolvendo em seus braços com muito carinho e com segundas intenções.

- Lee...- Ray sentiu-se incomodado, mas deixou o outro abraçá-lo mesmo que isso fosse um erro.

- Não diga mais nada...

-

Na mansão. Todos olhavam pro lugar vazio na mesa, mas ninguém teve coragem de comentar.

Já eram dez da manhã e todos estavam tomando café na cozinha.

- Er...Kai!

- O que é?

- E...o ... Ray?- Tyson resolveu arriscar, afinal Ray também era seu amigo.

- Não sei!- levantou-se da mesa incomodado.

- Acho que ele não gostou!- Max sussurra em seu ouvido.

- Também acho!- os dois param de sussurrar ao receberem um olhar mortal de Kai.

- Hum!- ele sai da cozinha contrariado. Mesmo não demonstrando estava muito preocupado com o moreno.

-

Do outro lado da cidade, Lee acorda dando de cara com o rosto adormecido do moreno, Lee havia trazido Ray para sua casa. Lee se aproxima do moreno sentindo seu cheiro, como sentia saudades daquele aroma envolvente. Seus cabelos ainda tinham o mesmo cheiro de ervas de antes, e seu jeito de dormir ainda era igual, tão sereno e tranqüilo.

Lee pega uma mecha do seu cabelo com delicadeza e depois aspira seu perfume com muito gosto, não se satisfez só com isso. Foi percorrendo suas mãos pelo seu corpo levemente para não acordá-lo, a cada toque lembrava do seu romance, a cada toque ficava mais louco com a criatura a sua frente.

- Lee...?- Ray sente as mãos dele passearem por seu corpo.

- Bom dia!- sorri carinhosamente, e acaricia o seu rosto com uma das mãos.

- O que está fazendo?- senta-se incomodado na cama.

- Nada, apenas te olhando...

- Que horas são?

- São umas onze horas! Se quiser pode dormir mais um pouco.

- Eu preciso ir!- Ray se levanta bocejando.

- Não vá ainda, almoce comigo - Lee levantou-se também, não conseguia parar de olhar pro moreno a sua frente.

- Pára de me olhar assim!!- Ray já se sentia incomodado com esses olhares que pareciam que iam devorá-lo.

- Relaxa Tigre!- foi saindo do quarto com um olhar divertido-...depois eu quero lhe pedir algo.

Ray resolveu ignorar indo atrás dele. Lee preparou o almoço no maior capricho pro seu convidado especial. Ray estava sentado a uma mesa de metal, toda a cozinha era de metal, tudo muito moderno.

- Sirva-se!- Lee lhe entrega o prato com um grande sorriso.

- Lembro que você cozinhava bem!- Ray foi indo até o fogão se servir.

- Cozinhava não! Cozinho muito bem ainda!!- o almoço correu tranqüilamente, Ray ignorava os olhares de Lee, e Lee tentava arrancar beijos e abraços de Ray e sem perceber os dois haviam passado a tarde inteira juntos.

- Eu preciso voltar!- Ray percebe a lua no imenso azul escuro.

- Durma aqui e amanhã você volta!- Lee estava sentado no parapeito da janela e Ray estava encostado nela.

- Não posso, meus amigos devem estar preocupados comigo!- Ray abaixou a cabeça ao se lembrar que tinha que voltar e encarar Kai novamente.

- Ligue para eles!

- O que?

- Ligue para eles avisando que você ta bem e que volta amanhã!- Lee sorriu.

- Você não desiste mesmo!- Ray acompanha o sorriso do outro.

Lee desce da janela indo buscar um telefone sem fio na sala, volta correndo o entregando para o moreno.

- Obrigado! Mas amanhã de manhã eu volto!- Ray começou a discar.

- Como quiser!- voltou a sentar no parapeito da janela.

-_ Alô!_- Era o Tyson na outra linha.

-_ Oi Tyson!_

- _Ray!! Onde você ta cara?_- Kai que estava na sala ouve quem estava na linha. Kai se tranqüilizou ao saber que o moreno estava bem, mas sentiu um medo intenso ao pensar que ele poderia estar na casa de Lee.

-_Eu estou bem não se preocupe, desculpe não ter ligado antes, mas amanhã eu volto._

- _Como assim amanhã? Por que não volta hoje?_

- _Porque não, mas amanhã eu volto!_

- _Tudo bem então, mas como você está?_

- _Bem, por quê?_

- _Por nada é que eu tava preocupado com você, o Max me contou o que aconteceu._

- _Olha Tyson é melhor não falarmos sobre isso._

- _Tudo bem então._

- _Então até amanhã._

- _Se cuida!_

-

Ray desliga o telefone com um suspiro aliviado, Tyson não era fácil de se enganar e se não tomasse cuidado quase lhe contaria que estava com o Lee.

- Agora eu quero lhe pedir algo...- Lee desce da janela ficando bem atrás do moreno, quase colando seu corpo com o dele.

- Lee!!- Ray resolveu ficar de costas para ele.

- Eu quero que pela última vez você me deixe... tocá-lo!- Ray pode sentir o sussurro em seu ouvido, todo seu corpo se arrepiou com o pedido, a voz rouca de sussurrada de Lee havia ficado muito sexy.

- Não! Eu não posso...- ia virar-se para encarar o outro, mas este o abraçou pela cintura-...por favor Lee, estávamos tão bem até agora, não estrague tudo.

- Mas o que você acha Ray? Acha que eu não tentei te resistir? Acha que eu não tentei te esquecer? Eu descobri uma coisa... quando eu não estou com você meu espírito se perde!

- Lee...- Ray fecha os olhos.

- Espero que você entenda meus sentimentos.

- Mas você tem que parar de viver no passado...

- Também acho!- o interrompe - Por isso quero recomeçar com você, agora eu estou mais maduro e sei muito bem o que eu quero.

- Mas...mas...- não sabia mais o que dizer, estava precisando de carinho, mas seria um erro ceder a ele.

Lee o vira pela cintura para que pudesse encarar os olhos que tanto amava. Foi se aproximando de seus lábio até que eles se encostam iniciando um beijo lento.

Lee resolveu iniciar as coisas, colocou as duas mãos na cintura de Ray o empurrando para cama, mas sem desgrudar de seus lábios. Depois de estarem deitados na cama, Lee resolve explorar a boca do moreno com sua língua.

Ray acompanha seu movimento logo em seguida, podia sentir suas roupas serem arrancadas depressa, Lee parou um momento e começou a retirar a sua roupa que começava a colar em seu corpo.

- Parece que você andou malhando...- Lee comentou, ao sentir a musculatura pelo corpo do moreno.

- Temos que mudar um dia...- sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- Você já é perfeito!- Lee beija seu pescoço e vai descendo para seus mamilos. Lambia, mordia e chupava aquele botão rosa.

Ray segurou nos cabelos de Lee ao sentir aquela língua quente percorrendo seu corpo. Seu sexo já estava totalmente vivo, podia sentir que seu sangue fervia à medida que Lee ia descendo com a língua.

Lee abocanhou seu sexo ao avistá-lo. Como tinha saudade daquele gosto! E por outro lado Ray não parava de pensar em Kai, por mais que estivesse magoado ainda amava o garoto.

Ray sentiu seu gozo bem próximo, sua visão estava ficando turva com o prazer que estava recebendo, foi sentindo fortes espasmos por seu corpo até seu sêmen inundar a boca do seu ex-amante de um modo estarrecedor.

Lee engoliu todo sêmen o saboreando, depois olhou pro moreno que parecia estar em outro mundo, sorriu satisfeito com seu desempenho, deu um beijo no moreno para que ele sentisse seu próprio gosto, enquanto isso ia posicionando seu membro para sua entrada.

- Agora... eu... te possuirei... novamente - Lee falou em um sussurro e pausadamente, seus olhos tinham um brilho possessivo quanto ao moreno, que ainda estava desnorteado para entender algo.

Lee foi penetrando o moreno sem muita resistência, forçava a passagem com força, mas tomava cuidado para não machucá-lo. Quando conseguiu entrar por inteiro, pode ouvir o grito do moreno e suas unhas se encravando nos seus braços.

Começou a se movimentar ao ver que o moreno havia relaxado, ia cada vez mais forte e rápido, e os gemidos do moreno o estivava a prosseguir.

Seus músculos ficaram tensos ao sentir o gozo se aproximar, saiu quase por inteiro e depois se enterrou no moreno ao sentir que iria gozar, o fez de uma maneira espetacular fazendo seu jato quente bater contra a parede do ânus do moreno, fazendo os dois soltarem um grito enlouquecedor de prazer.

OoO

Na mansão. Kai sente uma pontada forte em seu peito, algo lhe dizia que as coisas não andavam bem com o moreno. Estava sentado na varanda do lado de fora da casa, observava o luar fixamente seu brilho enigmático lembrava os olhos do moreno. Como um olhar poderia expressar tanto como os de Ray?

- Devo me desculpar com você Ray...- confessou para lua.

- Também acho...- uma voz invadiu seus ouvidos.

Tyson se apóia nos bala ustre na varanda olhando intensamente para lua, que estava com um brilho diferente.

- Eu não pedi a sua...

- Eu sei...- interrompeu-...mas eu não fico sossegado enquanto dois amigos estão brigados- sorriu.

- O que acha que devo fazer então?- Tyson se assustou com a pergunta insegura de Kai.

- Eu... eu acho que você deveria seguir seu coração!

- Como!!- Kai indagou.

- É que... bom meu avô sempre diz que devemos seguir o nosso coração...e eu acho que ele tem razão, pois é por isso que eu estou tão bem com o Max...- não pode evitar ficar um pouco envergonhado, mas Kai apenas assentiu e continuou a olhar pro brilho da lua.

- Deve procurá-lo?

- Acho que ele vira até você... e quando isso acontecer...- Tyson sorriu para Kai que sorriu de volta, assustando Tyson. Desde quando Kai sorria?

- Er... acho que eu!! Vou entrar!!- foi sorridente pro seu quarto, tinha que contar tudo pro loirinho, pois ele que lhe aconselhara a conversar com Kai.

-_Volte logo Ray!! Mas eu sinto que algo ruim vai acontecer... _

OoO

Os raios de sol batiam em seu rosto o fazendo acordar para o novo dia, abriu os olhos devagar para não feri-los com a luz do sol, percebe uma respiração quente e agitada ao seu lado era Lee que dormia agarrado ao seu braço esquerdo.

Lee acorda com o movimento na cama, observa o moreno se levantar preguiçosamente.

- Bom dia!!- Lee senta-se na cama sem tirar os olhos do corpo desnudo do moreno.

- Ah Lee... Desculpe-me se te acordei!!- vai pegando suas roupas jogadas no chão.

- O que está fazendo?

- Eu tenho que ir!!- foi colocando sua calça e camiseta.

- Fique mais um pouco...- sentiu vontade de amarrá-lo para que ele ficasse para sempre ao seu lado.

- Sinto muito Lee, mas o nosso tempo já acabou e eu nem devia ter feito o relógio voltar novamente!!- ficou olhando pro chão pensativo.

- Se arrepende?

- Não! Não me arrependo...- percebeu que o outro havia ficado melhor com que ouviu.

- Que bom, mas Ray...- olhou para suas mãos que se agarravam aos lençóis-... eu não sei por que temos que ficar longe um do outro...- encarou o moreno nos olhos-... fica- sussurrou seu pedido.

- Eu... eu não posso, me desculpe!!- Ray desviou seu olhar pro chão.

- Eu entendo, mas pelo menos eu sei que...- resolveu guardar para si o que ia falar.

- Agora eu preciso ir!- Ray ia saindo quando Lee lhe chamou.

- Nem um beijo de despedida?

- Lee...- foi andando até ele meio contrariado, se aproximou dos seus lábios lhe dando um selo.

- Assim não!- Lee puxou sua cabeça de encontro a si fazendo seus lábios se roçarem com força, sua língua passeava por toda sua boca rapidamente deixando o moreno quase sem ar, o a outra mão segurava a cintura do moreno para que ele não saísse do lugar, quando viu que não tinha mais ar, resolve soltá-lo.

- Satisfeito?- Ray estava ofegante.

- Não!- Lee o beija de novo com a mesma intensidade.

- E agora está satisfeito?- Ray estava com o rosto todo vermelho.

- Não!!- Lee o agarra desta vez subindo por cima dele começando a beijá-lo e tocar todo seu corpo.

Ray o empurrou ao sentir que sua mão estava descendo perigosamente.

- Satisfeito ou não eu vou agora!!- Ray encara o amigo que estava um pouco afastado dele por causa do empurrão recebido.

- Tudo bem Ray...- abaixou o olhar enquanto Ray ia embora, uma forte dor de perda se instalara em seu peito-... percebi que você não me ama Ray, por tanto seja feliz...- uma lágrima solitária escorre por seu rosto.

OoO

Na mansão o ânimo de todos estava melhor com a chegada de Ray.

- RAY!!- Max vê o moreno chegando.

- Oi Max!- sorriu pro amigo.

- Onde você tava cara? Estávamos preocupados com você!! Principalmente o Kai!!- os dois iam entrando em casa.

- O Kai?- Ray parou pensativo.

- Sim, apesar de ele não dizer ele demonstra com seus gestos!!- o loirinho começou a empurrá-lo para dentro de casa.

- RAY AMIGÃO!!- Tyson pula em cima dele fazendo os dois caírem no chão.

- Ai!! Ai...Tyson...- Ray se levanta gemendo de dor.

- Estávamos preocupados com você cara!!- Tyson o empurra no sofá de marrom de couro da sala.

- Agora fique aí quietinho que eu vou chamar o senhor anti-social!!- Tyson da uma piscada pro moreno e sai da sala com o loirinho atrás.

Kai entra na sala olhando fixamente pro moreno que fazia o mesmo.

- Er... eu preciso falar com você...- Kai sentou-se na mesinha de centro ficando de frente pro moreno a uns quatro passos de distância.

- Diga!- cruzou os braços o olhando seriamente, ainda estava magoado com as palavras da noite retrasada.

- Eu... queria me... me... desculpar com você- abaixou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Só isso?

- Como assim só isso?- levantou a cabeça.

- É só isso que tem a me dizer? Sabe Kai, eu não sei o que você quer, mas ficou bem claro para mim o que você havia dito, eu... eu não quero mais me ferir, por isso eu digo adeus a você e ao Lee!!- levantou-se o olhando por cima.

- Você dormiu com ele?- Kai o agarrou pelo braço.

- Não te interessa...- tentava se soltar em vão.

- Interessa sim!!- Ray se assustou com o olhar de Kai, carregava tanto ódio, magoa e ciúme que o garoto estava irreconhecível.

- Eu... sim!- abaixou o olhar.

- E depois?

- Depois!!- indagou sem entender o que ele queria.

- Como vocês estão? Estão juntos? Como!!- Kai o chacoalhava, estava com vontade de chorar do ódio e ciúme, mas esse não era o momento.

- Não!! Não quero voltar no passado, eu não quero me envolver mais, eu NÃO QUERO ME FERIR MAIS!!- Ray se solta com um puxão e vai correndo para fora de casa.

- Ray! RAY!!- Kai foi atrás dele, sentiu-se estranho em fazer isso, mas seu coração pedia desesperadamente que não deixasse o moreno ir embora.

Os dois corriam rapidamente pelo jardim da mansão, Ray sentia algumas lágrimas quererem sair por seus olhos, mas fazia de tudo para segurá-las, fazendo assim uma forte dor em sua garganta. Corria desesperadamente sem perceber para onde ia, só queria fugir, não queria mais sofrer por ninguém. Mas o quê ganharia fugindo?

Kai estava começando a se aproximar do moreno que parecia estar correndo mais devagar que antes, percebeu que ele estava chorando, pois seus braços sempre iam de encontro ao rosto tentando enxugar suas lágrimas.

Ray pára de repente quase fazendo Kai cair em cima dele, Kai foi se aproximando cautelosamente para que não fugisse de novo, segurou seu braço impedindo qualquer tentativa de fuga.

- Ray...?- Kai sente-se mal ao vê-lo chorar.

- Me deixe... não me diga que quer descontar sua raiva em mim novamente?- Ray foi escorregando pro chão junto com Kai que não o soltou em momento algum.

- Novamente? Mas eu nunca fiz isso...- Kai fica um pouco pensativo até que percebe que Ray o confundia com Lee-... ACORDA RAY!! Pára de viver no passado, agora somos só nós dois, então por favor, me escute!! RAY!!

Ray o encara perplexo parecia que uma luz havia iluminada às trevas de sua mente, parecia que todo seu passado havia sido varrido por aquele que acabara de gritar seu nome.

- Eu sei que você foi muito magoado pelo Lee, e por mim... mas nunca, nunca me confunda com ele, pois eu te amo... eu te amo!! Eu nunca faria nada, eu te perdôo porque eu te amo!! Eu corro atrás de você por que eu te amo!! Eu te beijo, toco e te vejo por que eu te amo!! Será que você pode compreender isso, Ray? Ou ainda acha que todos somos iguais? Acha que sempre vai ser do mesmo jeito? Acha mesmo que eu ia me vingar de você por ter se deitado com outro além de mim?- Kai o abraçou com força, e começou a falar com mais calma em seu ouvido-... sabe uma coisa que eu aprendi... quando eu não estou com você...

- Seu espírito se perde?- Ray antecipa a fala do outro pondo o que Lee havia lhe dito antes.

- Não! Era isso que eu ia dizer...- Kai não entende muito bem, mas resolveu continuar-... quanto eu não estou com você o luar não tem o mesmo brilho de sempre.

- O luar...?- Ray encarou os olhos de Kai com intensidade. O quê o luar tinha haver com ele?

- O brilho dos seus olhos... eu não vivo sem eles!- o beija logo em seguida sem sentir nenhuma resistência.

Os dois ficam abraçados por um longo tempo, até que uma brisa fria bate em seus corpos causando arrepios de frio, então resolvem entrar em casa.

Max e Tyson estavam sentados no tapete da sala abraçadinhos, quando vêem os dois entrando.

Os dois não dizem nada ao ver que o clima entre eles estava muito delicado. Ray estava de mão dada com Kai, os dois foram andando pro quarto sem dizerem nada.

- Acho que eles estão bem agora!- Max comenta baixinho em seu ouvido.

- Eu não sei não!! Esses dois são muito complicados...

- Ah! O Ray não! O Kai que é um bruto...

- O Kai? Bom, mas o que podemos fazer?

- Nada!- Max puxa sua cabeça com uma mão e o beija.

- Nada mesmo?- olhou malicioso.

- Seu bobo!!- os dois deitaram no chão.

OoO

Kai sentou-se no chão do quarto e ficou olhando para Ray, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas não pronunciou uma palavra sequer.

Apesar de terem conversado, Ray ainda sentia que algo estava faltando, os olhos de Kai eram cheios de carinho para com ele, mas não podia devolver esse olhar com a mesma intensidade.

- O que foi? – Kai indagou.

- Você me ama? – Ray indagou.

- Como?

- Você me ama? – Ray tornou a indagar.

- Mas por que isso agora? Eu já disse...- achou estranha sua reação. Será que ainda tinha dúvidas do seu amor?

- Sim ou não?- estava sento direto, curto e grosso, mas só assim poderia seguir seu caminho ao lado dele dependendo de sua resposta.

- Sim!- sorriu.

Ray deu um sorriso tão sincero que Kai pensou que estivesse vendo a imagem de um anjo em sua frente. Daria tudo para vê-lo sempre sorrindo desse jeito, era a emoção mais linda que já tinha visto no rosto de alguém.

- Te amo muito, mas do que você pensa! Mas do que todos dizem, não tenho palavras para descrevê-lo e nem tantos gestos para mostrá-los.

- Nossa!!- Ray abre um sorriso ainda maior com toda essa declaração, era mais que um sonho, era mais do que sua mente poderia inventar.

Ray vai até ele o abraçando com muito carinho, os dois ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Apenas sentindo a respiração, o calor e o coração de cada um.

Nessa noite o luar possuía uma luz muito forte, uma luz que só alguns podiam ver... os apaixonados.

OoO

_Se não me disseres urgente repetido  
Eu te amoamoamoamoamo,  
verdade fulminante que acabas de desentranhar,  
eu me precipito no caos,  
essa coleção de objetos de não-amor._

_Carlos Drummond_

OoO

Feita em 2003.

Reescrita em 12/7/2008

**Por Leona-EBM**


End file.
